Fantasia -The Realm of Thanos Sasuhina Version
by UzuiTakumi
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah anak yatim piatu yang kehilangan keluarganya karena sebuah kecelakaan beruntun. Suatu hari, ada seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan mengatakan bahwa ada 4 pria yang memikul rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Hinata hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu dari 4 pria itu dan sekaligus menyelamatkan sebuah dunia yang disebut Fantasia.
1. Prolog

Pair : SasuHina

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humor (maybe)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typos, etc

* * *

-Fantasia-The Realm of Thanos-

{Sasuhina Version}

-Prolog-

"Siapa namamu?"

'Nama?' . "Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata…".

"….Ah, Begitu rupanya…"

"…."

"Sekarang, pergilah… Aku akan menemuimu nanti…"

"Ha-hai".

-Kriiingggggg-

Suara jam weker yang nyaring membuatku langsung membuka mata. Mimpi? Kenapa aku selalu memimpikan mimpi yang sama?

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Aku adalah seorang Mahasiswi tahun pertama di salah satu Universitas yang ada di Tokyo. Selama tiga tahun aku hidup sendiri. Keluargaku meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu dalam kecelakaan beruntun. Dan dalam kecelakaan itu, hanya akulah yang selamat. Kecelakaan itu sudah lama berlalu, dan kesedihan karena kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi berangsur menghilang. Hanya saja jika aku melihat teman-temanku bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga mereka, kesedihan itu kembali lagi kurasakan.

Hari ini adalah awal dari liburan musim panas. Semua teman-temanku pergi menghabiskan waktu dan berkumpul bersama keluarga mereka. Dan sekarang, aku akan sendiri lagi. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dalam.

"Lihatlah sisi positifnya Hyuuga Hinata…! Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan meneriakimu! Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan memarahimu! Dan kau harus kuat!". Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri dan mulai melanjutkan lari pagiku.

-Bruugghhh-

"Agh!". Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk. "Ittai…"

"Maafkan aku…". Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik berdiri di hadapanku. Jika dilihat-lihat wanita ini terlihat seperti kaa-chan. Hanya saja warna rambut dan warna matanya yang berbeda. Kecantikannya dan bagaimana dia berbicara juga seperti kaa-chan. "Apakah kau terluka?". Ia membantuku berdiri.

"I-ie, daijoubu desu…. Saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada anda…". Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara wanita ini sebelumnya. Ah, aku ingat. Aku mendengar suaranya di dalam mimpi.

"Apakah kau Hyuuga Hinata?".

"Ha-hai…". Aku terdiam sejenak. "Ba-bagaimana anda bisa tahu nama saya?".

"Ha ha…".

Dia juga terlihat… aneh. "Ma-maaf, tapi anda siapa?".

"Aku adalah aku…".

"….".

"Aku dari tadi mencarimu Hyuuga Hinata…".

"Saya?". Aku masih tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. "Ta-tapi kenapa?".

"Karena kami membutuhkanmu... Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan membawaku ke sini… Kau menderita dan kesepian, karena keluargamu yang telah tiada… Dan sekarang kau juga hidup sendiri….".

kami?. "Ba-bagaimana anda bisa tahu?". Baiklah, ini mulai membuatku takut.

"Aku bukan dari dunia ini… Aku dari sebuah tempat yang bernama Fantasia…".

"Ma-maaf?". Baiklah, dia pasti sudah gila.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan… tapi aku sama sekali tidak bohong….".

"….A-ah ha ha". Mendengarnya hanya bisa membuatku tertawa hambar. "…..Tolong lanjutkan…".

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang layak untuk menyelamatkan dunia kami, Fantasia".

"….".

"Dari kerajaan kegelapan…".

"Ba-baiklah… lalu?".

"Ha ha… aku tahu kau berprasangka buruk padaku sekarang ini, tapi kau harus mendengarkanku…"

'ya… sangat buruk…'.

"Dalam dunia kami ada sebuah kunci menuju kerajaan kegelapan…. Kau hanya harus menemukan kunci itu dan mengurung semua kegelapan yang ada".

"Ba-bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku hanya tahu bahwa seseorang seusiamu memegang kunci itu…".

"…."

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat menderita… dan kunci itu hanya akan keluar jika dia bisa menerima seseorang dalam hidupnya…".

"Ta-tapi… kenapa harus saya?".

"Karena dia harus mencintai seorang gadis yang mempunyai rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan…".

"…."

"Syarat untuk melakukannya adalah… Pertama, dia benar-benar seorang gadis… Kedua, ia berasal dari duniamu… Ketiga, ia harus tahu apa itu rasa sakit…"

"Ta-tapi apa maksud anda dengan cinta?!"

"Ya, Cinta…Dia harus mencintaimu…"

"A-apa? Apakah ini hanyalah lelucon?".

"Tentu saja tidak… Lagipula kau juga tidak mempunyai seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupmu… Apakah mungkin kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial?".

"…. Ti-tidak". Aku memang menyedihkan. "Jadi, saya harus melakukannya?"

"Ya… Aku akan memberikan mantra padamu untuk memudahkanmu menemukannya dan membawanya kehadapanmu…".

"…."

"Tapi nantinya kau harus melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun…".

"Ba-baiklah… saya akan melakukannya…". Aku pikir itu tidak akan masalah, walaupun ini masih terdengar sangat aneh bagiku. Tapi pada akhirnya musim panas ini aku tidak akan sendirian.

"Arigato…".

"Sa-saya akan bersiap-siap…".

"Oh, itu tidak perlu… aku sudah menyiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan…".

"E-eh?". Ia tiba-tiba menyerahkan sebuah koper padaku. Sejak kapan ia membawa koper ini?. Aku membuka dan mulai memeriksa isi koper itu. Jadi ia sudah mengobrak-ngabrik isi lemariku?. Di dalam tas sudah ada beberapa pakaian dan juga sebuah foto pria yang menolakku minggu lalu. Ugh... Aku seharusnya tidak terkejut. Wanita ini memang aneh.

"Dan satu lagi… Sekali kau pergi ke Fantasia, kau tidak mungkin bisa kembali ke duniamu lagi…".

"Ke-kenapa?".

"Kau mungkin kehilangan nyawamu saat mencoba mendapatkan kunci itu…"

"Apa?".

"Atau mungkin kau sendiri nantinya yang tidak ingin kembali ke sini…".

"….". Itu… itu tidak masalah… Aku bahkan tidak bahagia di sini…. "Saya setuju".

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke Fantasia sekarang…"

"Ta-tapi saya harus berganti pakaian…".

"Kau hanya cukup membayangkan saja pakaian yang ingin kau kenakan dari salah satu pakaian yang ada di dalam koper... maka nantinya saat kita sampai ke Fantasia, pakaianmu sudah berganti dengan sendirinya…".

"E-eh? Ba-baiklah…". Aku mungkin juga akan gila sekarang. Tapi aku tetap harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan wanita ini.

"Kita pergi sekarang…".

"….". Ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Percayalah padaku, ini tidak akan sakit…".

Setelah ia mengatakan itu, semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Sama sekali tidak ada cahaya di sini. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu. Aku mendengar sebuah suara.

 _Ada empat orang yang berbagi rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan…_

 _Orang pertama adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun…_

 _Orang kedua adalah seseorang yang haus akan darah…_

 _Orang ketiga adalah seseorang yang memikul sebuah kutukan di tubuhnya…_

 _Dan yang terakhir adalah pemegang kunci utama dan penguasa kerajaan kegelapan…_

… _.Ia adalah…Raja Iblis…._

 _Pilihlah salah satu di antara mereka… tetapi, kau harus berhati-hati dalam memilih..._

 _Untuk menemukan kunci itu… Tugasmu adalah menyelamatkannya…_

 _Pergilah… anakku…_

-TBC-

Ada yang tahu game ini atau ada yang pernah memainkan game ini?

Prolog di atas saya ambil dari sebuah visual game dengan judul yang sama yaitu Fantasia –The Realm of Thanos.

Fantasia adalah game visual novel series yang dibuat dengan perangkat lunak Ren'py oleh azureXtwilight. Ada 3 game dari visual novel ini.

Fantasia –The Realm of Thanos-

Fantasia –The Requiem of Abyss

Fantasia –Momento of the Grand Finale (yang sayangnya secara official dibatalkan dan hanya ada versi demo)

Karakter asli dalam game Fantasia –The Realm of Thanos :

1\. Cheryl Nielsen

2\. Oswald Leingold

3\. Leon Xaverius

4\. Ian Vanguardion

5\. Gil Rougknight

6\. Cain Albaderon

7\. Vestoria Geneva

8\. Aldius Tetraheilm

9\. Thanos

Ada yang pernah baca fanfic dengan alur seperti di atas?

Kalau misal udah ada yang pernah posting fanfic Sasuhina dengan alur visual novel ini atau emang nggak ada yang mau baca fanfic Sasuhina dengan alur game ini. Saya sebagai author akan menghapus fanfic di atas dan tidak akan melanjutkannya. Jadi, tolong kasih tahu author kalau emang udah ada yang pernah posting fanfic ini entah itu pair Sasuhina atau dengan pair yang lain. Karena semua author pastinya nggak mau di cap sebagai plagiator. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu… :)


	2. Chapter 1 -Meeting Up With The Guys-

Pair : SasuHina

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humor (maybe)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typos, etc

* * *

-Fantasia-The Realm of Thanos-

{Sasuhina Version}

* * *

Meeting Up With The Guys

"Di-dimana aku?!"

"Inilah Fantasia….Selamat datang di kerajaan Seldrus… Manusia bukanlah satu-satunya yang menghuni negeri ini… Ada elf yang mirip dengan manusia, tapi mereka memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan terlihat menyeramkan… Ada juga Novandels, Iblis, dan Pengembara hidup di sini… Tapi mereka tidak tinggal di kota ini… Hmmm… Ah, ya aku hampir lupa… ada juga …. Ah, tidak… lupakan saja, aku tidak akan membicarakan tentang mereka sekarang… masih belum waktunya aku memberitahumu… Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah aku sudah menyiapkan penginapan untukmu… dan di sanalah kau akan tinggal sampai misimu selesai… Kau akan menemukannya dengan mudah… itu adalah satu-satunya penginapan di kota ini…"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang biayanya… Itu sudah kuurus dengan baik… barang-barangmu akan tiba besok pagi… dan sekarang, pergilah… aku bisa merasakan kehadiran orang-orang itu di sekitar sini… Misimu dimulai besok, tapi hari ini kau harus tahu bagaimana wajah mereka… kita akan bicara lagi nanti… "

"E-eh?"

"Semoga beruntung Hinata-chan…".

Tiba-tiba wanita itu menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku. "Jadi hari ini aku hanya harus bertemu dengan mereka saja?". Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus tahu bagaimana rupa mereka.

Beberapa jam kemudian….

Aku tidak bisa percaya ini. Wanita itu membuatku lelah dengan berjalan dan berlari mengelilingi kota ini selama berjam-jam. Aku bahkan belum menemukan penginapan untukku menginap. Apalagi dia menyuruhku untuk menemukan orang-orang itu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rupa mereka maupun nama mereka. Jika dia mempunyai kekuatan, tidak bisakah dia membuat mereka datang padaku saja?

-Brugghhh-

"Ittai… Berapa banyak lagi aku akan menabrak orang lain?". Aku jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Sasori…". Aku mendengar suara seseorang. Tapi suara ini sama sekali tidak asing. Ah, benar. Ini terdengar seperti suara wanita itu. Tidak salah lagi, aku langsung menoleh kesana kemari, tetapi aku tidak melihat siluetnya sedikitpun. Aku pikir ini adalah caranya untuk berkomunikasi denganku. Aku melihat orang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak. Seorang pria berambut merah dan bermata coklat. Ia menatapku aneh. Orang ini pasti orang pertama yang dimaksud.

"Hmph…. Lihatlah apa yang ada di depanmu jika kau berjalan…".

"….Go-gomenasai…".

"Terserahlah…".

Ia meraih tanganku dan membantuku berdiri, lalu menjatuhkanku setelahnya. Ternyata dia orang yang sangat kasar.

"Aku harus pergi… lain kali, menjauhlah dariku… Dasar bodoh…". Ia pergi melewatiku begitu saja tanpa melihatku.

"Ta-tapi siapa tadi namanya? Ah, benar… Sasori… Tapi namanya tidak begitu penting sekarang…". Aku berdiri dan membersihkan rok dan tanganku yang kotor karena terjatuh. "Aku pikir, ini adalah waktunya untuk melihat-lihat dan berkeliling kota ini…"

Lima menit berlalu dan tidak ada yang menarik dan kemudian sesuatu menggema dalam pikiranku.

"Ke kiri…". Suara misterius itu lagi. "Namanya Toneri…"

aku memutuskan mendengarkan apa yang di katakannya dan belok ke kiri, dan di sanalah aku melihat seseorang berdiri sendirian. Seorang pria berambut putih acak, berkulit pucat dan mata yang dingin. Mungkin dia adalah orang kedua yang dimaksud. Aku mulai berjalan mendekatinya dan ia hanya memandang lurus ke arahku.

"….".

Ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun.

"….".

Ya, dia masih diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"….".

Baiklah, dia sudah pasti sedang menatapku sekarang. Tapi dia masih saja diam.

Apakah aku terlihat aneh?. Aku cepat-cepat berjalan melewatinya, tapi saat aku melakukannya, tiba-tiba aku merasakan udara menjadi sangat dingin. Aku yakin itu bukanlah imajinasiku karena itu terasa sangat nyata. Aura orang itulah yang membuat udara tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Setelah aku melewatinya, aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Dan seperti dugaanku, udara menjadi normal kembali. Aku menghela napas frustasi. Empat? Tapi aku hanya menemukan dua orang saja dengan nama mereka yang masih menggema di pikiranku. Jadi sekarang tinggal menemukan dua orang lagi.

"Permisi…". Suara misterius lagi. Tapi yang jelas ini bukanlah suara wanita itu.

"Ha-hai?".

"Apakah kau belakangan ini melihat seseorang dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa berjalan di sekitar sini?"

"Ke-kekuatan?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Lebih dari dua detik berpikir, aku cukup yakin kau tidak tahu itu… Seseorang dengan kekuatan yang kumaksud itu sangat terkenal… Jika kau tidak tahu itu, kau pasti orang baru di sini…Hm, Aku perlu bertanya pada orang lain…".

Tunggu, wanita itu tidak memberitahuku nama orang ini. Aku harus tahu siapa dia.

"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti… Ah, maksudku mungkin…". Katanya lagi.

"A-aku harap begitu…".

"Aku harap tidak". Ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku sudah menemukan tiga orang. Tinggal satu orang lagi.

"Keluarkan aku…". Suara misterius lagi. Dan ini terdengar berat dan mengerikan.

"Darimana suara itu berasal?". Aku mendengar suara yang aneh.

"Disini…. Sekitar sini….". Suara misterius itu menyahutku. Padahal aku hanya bergumam saja tadi.

"Segel… Raja…Iblis…. rusak…". Teriaknya frustasi seperti mencoba meloloskan diri dari suatu tempat.

"…Apa?". Aku memutuskan mencari sumber suara yang terdengar sangat kelelahan itu. Aku belok ke arah kanan dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berteriak dengan keras. Aku berhenti dan mencoba mendengar apa yang terjadi.

"Keluarkan aku!". Itu suara seorang pria. Sangat jelas ia terdengar sangat marah dan frustasi.

"A-apa?".

"Ck… keluarkan aku dari kurungan sialan ini!"

-Bugghhh-

Tiba-tiba suara pukulan yang sangat keras terdengar. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa melihat apapun di sini.

"Akhirnya… Awas kau wanita tua sialan!".

Dan suara itu menghilang begitu saja. "Tapi suara apa itu?" Pada akhirnya aku tidak melihat siapapun. Mungkin aku harus istirahat sebentar. Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan mencari penginapan yang di maksud wanita itu sebelum hari menjadi gelap. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang di dunia ini waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat?

"Ketemu". Akhirnya senyumanku mengembang. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam penginapan dan menanyakan tentang kamar yang sudah dipesan atas namaku pada seorang wanita tua yang merupakan pemilik penginapan. Setelah mendapatkan kunci kamar, aku tidak membuang banyak waktu lagi dan langsung pergi ke kamarku. Aku sangat lelah berjalan. Aku melihat seisi ruangan yang menjadi tempat tinggalku sementara. Kamar ini tidak begitu luas. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur tunggal, satu nakas, satu meja, satu sofa panjang, satu jendela yang tidak begitu besar, dan paling tidak ada kamar mandi di dalam. Aku memutuskan membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur.

Keesokan harinya…

"Kaa-chan… Aku siap untuk sarapannya…". Aku langsung membuka mataku dengan cepat karena sadar dengan suaraku sendiri yang mengigau.

-Deg-

"Kami-sama…". Aku seperti orang bodoh. Bermimpi jika keluargaku masih hidup. "Ha ha dasar kau ini Hinata…". Pada akhirnya aku hanya menertawai diriku sendiri. "Yabai… a-aku harus cepat bangun sekarang. Aku harus menemukan kunci itu". Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

-Beberapa saat kemudian…-

Aku keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju lobi. Dan di sanalah aku melihat koper yang memuat barang-barangku.

"Aku membawakan kopermu…".

"Hime-sama?". Dia tidak memberitahuku namanya. Jadi sekarang aku memanggilnya dengan asal.

"Hahaha… Aku senang melihatmu seantusias ini… aku yakin kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan mereka…".

"Ha-hai… tapi saya hanya bertemu dengan tiga orang saja… Anda bilang ada empat orang…"

"Ya… yang ke empat adalah salah satu orang yang menguasai dunia ini… Dia mungkin saja tertarik padamu… sekarang ini dia sudah menghancurkan segelnya…"

"Aku akan keluar mencari mereka hari ini… Mungkin saja nanti aku secara tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu dari mereka lagi…".

"Sebelum itu kau harus sarapan, kau ingat?".

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kau membutuhkan tenaga lebih untuk melakukan misimu… Aku membawakan makanan untukmu… kita sarapan saja dulu…"

"Ha-hai…"

Selama sarapan, aku terus bertanya tentang dunia ini. Tapi Hime-sama hanya memberitahuku beberapa hal saja.

"Apakah salah satu diantara mereka sudah ada yang tertarik padamu?". Tanyanya tiba-tiba saat kami selesai makan dan keluar dari penginapan.

"Be-belum…"

"Hahahah… Itulah yang aku bayangkan dari tadi… Tapi, bagaimanapun juga semoga beruntung untuk hari ini…"

"e-etto…". Belum sempat aku mengatakan sesuatu, Hime-sama menghilang lagi dengan meninggalkan suara tawa yang aneh. Caranya tertawa benar-benar membuatku takut. "Yosh… ayo mulai menemui mereka Hinata…".

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 2 -Truth 1-

Pair : SasuHina

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humor (maybe)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typos, etc

* * *

-Fantasia-The Realm of Thanos-

{Sasuhina Version}

* * *

-Truth 1-

Hari pertama misi

Hinata PoV

"Baiklah, sekarang kemana aku harus mulai?".

"Oi…".

"Huh?". Sepertinya seseorang memanggilku. Walaupun tidak dengan menyebut namaku secara langsung, tapi aku tetap merasa akulah yang dipanggil. Akupun menoleh ke sumber suara. "O-oh, Sasori-san?"

Hinata PoV end

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?". 'ck, benar dugaanku tentangnya… Dia bukan dari kota ini…'. Sasori menyeringai. 'Menarik…'.

'Aku tidak suka ini… Dia… sedikit aneh…'

"Ehemm… Bukankah ini milikmu?". Ia memberikan sapu tangan pada Hinata. "Untunglah aku menemukannya…".

'Kapan aku menjatuhkannya?'. Hinata menatap sapu tangannya bingung lalu tersenyum. 'Paling tidak, kali ini dia bisa bersikap ramah'. "A-arigato…"

"Tidak masalah… aku harus pergi sekarang… sampai jumpa lagi umm?"

"Hi-Hinata… namaku Hyuuga Hinata…".

"Baiklah… Hinata-san… kau tahu… kau terlihat seperti…". Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Seperti?".

"Ah, maafkan aku… Bukan apa-apa…".

Sasori pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri mematung dengan raut wajah bingung. "A-apa maksudnya tadi?"

Setelah melihat Sasori yang berjalan semakin jauh, Hinata memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang menjalani rutinitas mereka lalu belok ke kiri. 'ketemu…'

"…".

'Masih sama seperti kemarin. Orang ini masih tidak mau bicara dan hanya menatapku saja'

"…".

'Ya, dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosong di wajahnya… Tapi hari ini aku harus bicara padanya… mungkin aku akan bisa mengenalnya dengan baik… dan semoga saja dia mau meresponku…'. "O-ohayo Toneri-san…"

"….!". Toneri tampak terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa… ck, lupakan…".

Toneri berjalan melewati Hinata begitu saja. 'Hawa dingin ini lagi…'. Ia merasakan hawa dingin yang menembus kulitnya. "Di-dia sama sekali tidak mau bicara denganku…". 'Aku harap aku bisa bicara dengannya lagi suatu saat nanti…'

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Toneri, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari dua orang lagi dengan mengelilingi kota. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa menemukan dua orang lainnya. Ia hanya tahu salah satunya yang ia yakini adalah pria dengan masker di wajahnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa nama pria itu. Dan ia masih penasaran dengan orang yang seharusnya menjadi orang ke empat. Ia bahkan belum pernah melihat bagaimana wajahnya dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menemuinya. 'mungkin hari ini aku memang ditakdirkan hanya bertemu dua orang saja… lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu berkeliling kota untuk mengenal kota ini lebih jauh…'.

Malam harinya…

'Hari ini aku sudah bertemu dengan dua orang. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan dua orang lainnya lagi besok… dan malam ini, aku harus istirahat dan tidur.' Hinata mulai memejamkan mata.

"Hei…".

Hinata menggeliat pelan dan mengucek matanya. Ia merasa terganggu karena mendengar suara seseorang.

"Bangunlah tukang tidur…".

"Eh?". Kali ini suara itu berhasil membuat Hinata membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Ia dengan seketika mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Akhirnya…".

"Ka-kau?". Ada seorang pria berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang terlihat semi transparan melayang di hadapannya. Bahkan pria itu terlihat menyeringai lebar. Ia tidak bisa melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya dan hanya bisa melihat bagian kepala hingga batas dadanya saja. 'Dia terlihat seperti… arwah…'. Entah kenapa ia tidak merasa takut padanya. Bahkan ia merasa ada ikatan antara mereka berdua. Sebuah ikatan antara dia dengan pria berambut gelap dan berkulit pucat yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Ada apa tukang tidur? Ck, terpesona padaku?".Menyadari Hinata sama sekali tidak berkedip, tidak bergerak maupun tidak bicara, membuat seringaian pria itu menjadi lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"…."

"Terserahlah… tapi, pada akhirnya aku berhasil berkomunikasi dengan manusia, huh?"

"…."

"Bagus… Paling tidak, inilah yang kuinginkan…".

"….".

"Sekarang tidurlah… kau membutuhkannya…Jika tidak, wanita itu akan memarahimu…"

"Ka-kau siapa?"

"Hmm? Tebaklah… Aku akan memberimu waktu lima detik…".

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

"Apakah kau… Raja Iblis?"

"Gadis pintar… Kau bahkan tahu itu?"

"Ha-hai".

"Menarik… Sampai jumpa lagi, Kid…". Dalam sekejap ia menghilang.

Hinata PoV

"Ja-jadi dialah raja iblis yang dimaksud?". Aku sama sekali masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat. "Dia akhirnya bebas dari segelnya…". Terserah dia mau melakukan apa sekarang, aku harus cepat bertemu dengan ke empat orang itu. Aku hanya berhasil bicara dengan dua orang dan bahkan aku tidak tahu nama lengkap mereka.

Hari kedua misi

Seperti hari sebelumnya, setelah bangun tidur aku langsung membersihkan diri dan turun ke lobby dimana wanita itu menungguku dengan membawakan sarapan. Setelah selesai sarapan aku keluar dari penginapan dan memulai misiku lagi.

"Kami-sama…". Aku mengelus dada terkejut melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"….".

"O-oh… Ohayo, Toneri-san…"

"….".

Dia hanya menatapku lagi.

"….".

"E-eh?". Aku melihatnya menunjuk ke arah sepatuku.

"Itu…".

Aku melihat ke bawah dan ternyata ada lembaran kertas di bawah sepatuku. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, dan pada saat itu aku merasakan udara yang sangat dingin menyelimutiku.

"Apakah kau suka udara dingin?"

Apa maksudnya?

"Apakah kau menyukainya?". Tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi aku harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. "Ti-tidak…"

"Souka… Kalau begitu…". Ia menghentikan kalimatnya dan sibuk dengan syal yang ia pakai.

Untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui, Toneri-san selalu menutupi mulutnya saat ia bicara. Dan itu terlihat aneh bagiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak pernah bicara banyak atau kenapa dia selalu menutupi mulutnya.

"Sial… tidak lagi…". Tiba-tiba aku melihat syal yang ia pakai membeku. "Setiap kali aku melakukannya, inilah yang selalu terjadi…". Ia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Sekarang aku mengerti…". Toneri-san adalah orang ketiga yang dimaksud dengan kutukan di tubuhnya. Dia dapat membekukan sesuatu saat dia membuka mulutnya. Dan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Toneri-san tidak pernah mau bicara. Aku pikir, itu tidaklah serta merta terjadi begitu saja. Pasti ada alasan dia mendapatkan kutukan itu. Aku juga yakin Toneri-san adalah pemegang kunci yang dimaksud. Saat aku ingin melanjutkan perjalananku, aku mendengar percakapan dari dua orang pria. Wajah mereka terlihat pucat.

Conversation

" _Itu dia lagi kan?"_

" _Menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja sebagai pembunuh untuk mengabdi pada rajanya… Dia pasti melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik…"._

" _Pembunuh menjijikkan…"_

" _Kau ingat tadi pagi saat kita patroli di dekat hutan dan menemukan mayat lainnya?"_

" _Ya"_

" _Kau ingat siapa itu?"_

" _Ya, aku ingat… dia adalah jendral utama kerajaan… Dia telah menentang kehendak raja… Kita bahkan masih belum bisa menemukan kepalanya…"_

" _Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu…"_

" _Maksudmu si brengsek itu yang melakukannya?"_

" _Dia tidak menghanguskan mayat seperti biasanya, tapi mungkin saja itu memang dia…"._

" _Ya, kau benar… Pasti Sasori yang melakukannya…"_

" _Jendral itu kuat, jadi dia pasti kesulitan dan meninggalkan sisanya…"_

" _Geez… Untuk seorang pria yang masih muda melakukan perbuatan sekeji itu…_

" _Apakah mungkin dia itu setengah iblis?"_

" _Ssh! Membicarakan tentang setengah iblis adalah sesuatu yang tabu!"_

" _Mungkin dia memang setengah iblis… tapi mungkin juga tidak… Raja sendiri membenci manusia setengah iblis…"._

" _Benar, mungkin tidak… aku harap juga tidak…"_

" _Aku harap dia tidak membunuh kita…"_

" _Jangan bodoh! Dia hanya melakukan pekerjaannya…"_

" _Apakah kau lihat bagaimana dia menikmatinya?"_

"… _."_

" _Dia selalu tertawa dan mengatakan hal-hal yang mengerikan setelah membunuh korbannya, seperti ini. –HAHAHAHA! INI SANGAT MENYENANGKAN!- dan kau lihat bagaimana matanya? Itu sangat mengerikan… Saat dia melihat ke arahku, itu seperti dia membayangkan mayatkulah yang ada di depannya…"_

"… _."_

" _Atau mungkin saja dia membayangkan kepalaku terpisah dari tubuhku… Dia memang mesin pembunuh…"_

" _Sssh! Dasar bodoh… apakah kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita jika dia mendengarnya?"_

" _Aku takut padanya…"_

" _Tutup mulutmu!"_

Conversation End

"A-apa?". Sepertinya aku mendengar mereka menyebut nama Sasori-san tadi. Apakah itu Sasori-san yang aku temui kemarin? Sasori-san yang mengembalikan sapu tanganku? Dan Sasori-san yang membiarkanku hidup setelah aku tidak sengaja menabraknya saat di jalan?. Apakah itu benar-benar dia? Ataukah dia hanya bersikap baik di hari itu saja? Tapi tetap saja, ini membuatku penasaran. "Aku sangat ingin tahu…". Gumamku pelan. "Menakutkan atau tidak, aku akan menemuinya. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar."

Dua jam berjalan dan mencarinya di dalam kota, tidak membuahkan hasil dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku menyerah dan memutuskan berjalan ke tepi sungai yang ada di pinggiran kota untuk mencari udara segar. Saat itulah aku melihatnya. Akhirnya aku menemukan Sasori-san. Aku berjalan mendekat dan berniat menyapanya, tapi aku langsung berhenti begitu saja saat melihatnya mulai tertawa anarkis. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ada yang salah di sini. Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon dan terus mengawasinya.

"…"

"Heh… Dasar lemah… tapi membunuhnya benar-benar nikmat… Aku harap raja akan menyuruhku lagi nanti… Tidak ada seorangpun berhak hidup… setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada hidupku… terutama dia…".

Aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar seketika. Dia sangat berbeda dan tidak seperti Sasori-san yang ketemui sebelumnya. Sekarang aku ingat.

 _Ada empat orang yang berbagi rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan…_

 _Orang pertama adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun…_

 _Orang kedua adalah seseorang yang haus akan darah…_

"Itu pasti Sasori-san…". Tapi kenapa? Aku pikir dia adalah orang yang baik. "Aku… aku tidak bisa percaya ini…". Apapun alasannya, aku harus mencari tahu.

Saat aku melihat Sasori-san menghilang, aku berbalik dan terkejut melihat pria dengan masker di wajahnya berada di hadapanku.

"Heh… Jadi itu Sasori, huh? Aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentangnya… mungkin dia adalah salah satu orang dengan kekuatan yang paling besar… Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Y-ya… ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tentangnya…".

"Benarkan? Aku sudah tahu itu… Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan aku akan mengungkap apa itu…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi begitu saja. Terkadang kehadirannya mirip dengan Sasori-san. Mungkin saja ada ikatan di antara mereka. Tapi apapun itu, aku akan segera mencari tahu.

Malam harinya…

Aku memutuskan kembali ke penginapan dan istirahat malam ini. Maksudku, memangnya kemana lagi aku harus pergi. Saat sampai di penginapan, ada seorang wanita menungguku.

"Konbawa, Hinata-chan…"

"Ko-konbawa…".

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja… Aku takut jika ada seseorang yang mencoba menyakiti atau melukaimu… Tapi aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja…".

"Me-memastikan? Tapi saya bukan lagi anak kecil…".

"Kau benar… Tapi orang-orang itu bisa saja sangat berbahaya… Seperti Sasori, ingat?"

"…."

"Toneri dan apalagi pria yang memakai masker wajah itu juga sama berbahayanya dengan Sasori… beberapa masyarakat menyewa seseorang untuk membuka maskernya, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang berhasil melakukannya… kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Ha-hai...". Jadi aku mengambil resiko dalam hidupku hanya untuk berada di tempat seperti ini?

"Satu lagi…"

"…."

"Berhati-hatilah dengan Raja Iblis… Dia adalah penguasa dari kerajaan kegelapan, dan juga kunci untuk semua kekacauan ini… dia bisa menjadi musuh maupun teman, tergantung dengan apa yang kau lakukan… dan dia akan mencoba menghentikanmu untuk mendapatkan kunci itu…kau paham?"

"Ha-hai…". Itu satu lagi bahaya yang lainnya.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang menunggumu di ruanganmu dengan kapak besar atau mungkin gergaji mesin di tangannya sekarang…"

"APA?"

"Ha ha Jangan terlalu tegang… aku hanya bercanda…". Sama sekali tidak lucu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang… Oyasumi Hinata-chan…".

"Tu-tunggu… tapi kerajaan kegelapan itu apa?".

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang… tapi mungkin lain kali aku akan memberitahumu…"

"U-un baiklah…"

"Aku pergi dulu…". Dia menghilang. Aku penasaran dimana dia tinggal sebenarnya. "jika dia mempunyai rumah, kenapa aku tidak bisa tinggal dengannya?" Tapi paling tidak dia membayar tagihan penginapan dan makananku. Aku pikir itu cukup bagus.

Hinata PoV end

Malam ini, dia datang lagi. Pria iblis misterius itu.

"Bangunlah…".

"…."

"Aku lelah melihatmu tidur dari tadi… Lagipula untuk apa kau harus tidur?". Geramnya frustasi.

"Ah!". Hinata tersentak kaget saat merasakan ranjangnya berderit seperti ada yang mendudukinya. 'Dia lagi…'

"Bagaimana harimu, Kid? Kau suka dengan dunia ini?"

"Me-menurutku sejauh ini bagus…"

"Nikmatilah sebanyak mungkin kau bisa menikmatinya… setelah itu, kau bisa mati dengan tenang".

'Itu sangat kejam.'

"Aku ingin memberitahumu… hari kebangkitanku sudah dekat, Kid… dan aku masih harus mendapatkan bentuk padatku kembali… jadi aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu dan wanita tua itu untuk bersiap-siap…".

"….."

"Kunci bodohmu itu dan kekuatan cinta tidak akan berpengaruh padaku... Hanya orang bodoh yang akan percaya hal seperti itu… dasar menyedihkan"

"…."

"Kuharap kau bisa bangun dan bisa menikmati esok hari…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia lenyap begitu saja.

'Hari kebangkitan? Aku tidak tahu itu berita bagus atau bahkan buruk untukku… Apakah itu akan menjadi hari dimana aku berhasil membantu dunia ini ataukah itu akan menjadi hari kematianku? Kupikir Hime-sama memintaku menemukan kunci itu untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi… Aku harap itu adalah hari dimana Iblis itu menyerah… Tapi aku ragu itu… bagaimanapun juga Iblis itu terlihat belum memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya… aku ingat bahwa Hime-sama bilang jika iblis itu juga memegang sebuah kunci… Dan itu adalah… Kunci utama'.

Hari ketiga misi

Hinata PoV

Aku mengambil napas dalam menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Berharap sesuatu akan terjadi hari ini.

"Ohayo…"

Seorang pria yang menggunakan masker di wajahnya tiba-tiba saja mendatangiku. "O-ohayo…"

"Ummm… tentang apa yang aku katakan padamu kemarin… Sasori adalah orang yang berbahaya… Aku ingin kau berhati-hati… Itu saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku… aku tidak begitu yakin… itu karena aku melihatmu berada di sekitarnya beberapa hari yang lalu… apalagi kau terlihat baru di sini…"

"…."

"Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi… apa hubunganmu dengan Sasori?".

"Se-semacam… teman?". Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan.

1 detik

2detik

3 detik

"Souka… kalau begitu aku permisi… dan… sampai jumpa…".

Dia pergi. Aku harap itu tidak akan mempengaruhi hubunganku dengan yang lainnya. Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, aku tidak melihat Sasori-san dimanapun. Itu seperti, dia menghilang begitu saja. "Oh tidak, apakah dia merencanakan sesuatu atau… atau mungkin dia…". Membunuh seseorang? Aku harap tidak. Tapi dimana dia sekarang?

Aku berjalan ke tepi sungai. Ada beberapa orang datang ke tempat itu. Aku harap aku bisa menemukannya di sana, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa menemukannya juga di tempat itu. Kemudian aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon dan termenung. Aku memutuskan mendekatinya.

"To-Toneri-san?"

"Oh, Ohayo…"

"Ohayo…".

"Bo-boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Duduklah".

Akupun duduk di sampingnya. Dia tidak banyak bicara, jadi kami hanya duduk di sana dalam diam.

"Siapa namamu?". Akhirnya ia membuka suara.

Suaranya pelan. Itu seperti dia hanya berbisik. "Namaku Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hinata-san… Dari mana kau berasal?"

Aku menelan ludah. "A-aku dari dunia lain…". Kataku dengan sangat pelan.

"Dunia lain, huh? Terdengar menarik… ceritakan padaku tentang duniamu…".

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mudah sekali percaya. Aku menceritakan padanya semua yang kuketahui tentang duniaku. Dia mendengarkan dengan seksama dan hanya mengangguk saja saat ia tertarik dengan apa yang kukatakan. Tapi aku senang bisa menceritakannya pada Toneri-san. Ini adalah percakapan terlama yang pernah kami lakukan. Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Kami menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu dan tetap mengobrol sampai sore hari. Aku harap ini adalah awal yang bagus.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Toneri-san…"

"Un, sampai jumpa…"

Hari sudah gelap saat aku sampai di penginapan. Aku masuk ke kamar dan duduk di ranjang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingat kertas yang kuinjak kemarin pagi. Aku mencari kertas itu dan menemukannya di laci nakas. Aku mulai membacanya.

"Menghilangkan kutukan?"

Beberapa kata tidak bisa terbaca, karena ditulis dalam bahasa kuno. "Aku akan bertanya pada Toneri-san jika bertemu lagi dengannya."

Aku keluar dari kamar dan turun ke bawah. Dan tidak terduga aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Hei, Kid! Ini aku… akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu sebagai manusia"

Setelah itu aku mendengar suara Hime-sama menggema di kepalaku. "Berhati-hatilah pada Sasuke… Dia adalah Raja Iblis…"

"…."

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan tubuhku kembali…hmm"

Dia memperhatikanku dari kepala hingga kaki, lalu menyeringai

"Na-namamu Sasuke, benarkan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?". Ia sedikit terkejut. "tapi terserahlah"

"Untuk apa kau mendatangiku ke tempat ini?"

"Banyak alasan… Pertama, aku ingin melihat dunia luar… kedua, aku merasa harus memeriksamu… Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang wanita tua itu minta untuk menemukan kunci atau apapun itu… Jadi aku di sini untuk memeriksa langsung, karena aku tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan sebelumnya…" Dia berjalan memutariku.

Apakah dia sedang memeriksa penampilanku?

"Tidak buruk… dan mungkin aku akan selalu berada di sekitarmu"

"Ba-baiklah, selama aku bisa melihatmu, aku pikir tidak masalah…"

"Aku tahu jika aku tampan…"

'Padahal maksudku bukan begitu…'

"Aku harus pergi… Sampai jumpa lagi, Kid"

Dia datang hanya untuk itu? Tapi… sepertinya tadi dia mengedipkan mata padaku. Aku tidak tahu dia sedang menghinaku atau malah menggodaku? "Ah, tidak mungkin dia menggodaku… pasti dia sedang mengejekku…". Sekarang aku tahu jika Sasuke adalah orang keempat yang dimaksud. "Sekarang siapa yang akan kuselamatkan?".

Hinata PoV end

Hari keempat misi

'Dihari ke empat ini aku harus mendapatkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku harus cepat memutuskan siapa yang harus ku selamatkan…'

"Ohayo"

"Kyaa!". Hinata tersentak kaget dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya saat ia berjalan. "Ka-kau?". Ia tidak percaya melihat Sasuke lagi.

"Reaksi yang bagus… Sangat natural… Dengan emosi seperti itu, kau akan membeku dalam situasi yang buruk…"

'dia ini bicara apa?'

"Katakan, berapa usiamu?"

"A-aku 26 tahun".

"Benarkah? Kau seusia denganku"

"A-apa? Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku tahu kau bohong padaku"

"…."

"Kau tahu apa? Kau adalah seorang pembohong yang mengerikan…". Ia menyeringai

"Ta-tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya?".

"Entahlah…". Tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh sambil menyeringai lebih lebar. "Ah, kandidat pertama akan datang… aku pikir aku tidak seharusnya mengganggu kalian… sampai jumpa lagi, kid…"

'Kandidat pertama?'

Seseorang menghampiri Hinata. "Ohayo".

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut. "O-ohayo…"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…"

"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Sasori-san, apakah kau membunuh-". 'Astaga. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti itu.'

"…". Ekspresi wajah Sasori tiba-tiba berubah. "Jadi kau sudah tahu itu?". Ia menyeringai dengan ekspresi wajah yang menakutkan. "memang benar aku melakukannya"

'jadi itu semua benar?'

"Darah… Itu mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu… Setiap hari dan setiap malam yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit"

"…."

"Terlalu banyak rasa sakit, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun… karena aku berbeda… aku ada bukan dari cinta kasih kedua orang tua seperti yang lainnya"

"…."

"Tapi karena dia…"

"Dia?"

"Hatake Kakashi… dia adalah setengah iblis sepertiku…"

"A-apa?"

"Aku adalah setengah iblis yang sengaja diciptakan untuk menggantikan anak itu yang melarikan diri dari desa."

"…."

"Seharusnya anak itulah yang menjadi senjata… tapi karena tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan anak itu, ras manusia mulai membuat senjata baru sebagai alat untuk menguasai dunia dan bertempur dengan ras lainnya…"

"…."

"Saat aku lahir dan beranjak kanak-kanak, Ibuku meninggalkanku, ayahku tidak menerimaku. Keberadaanku sama sekali tidak diakui…. Anak-anak di desa selalu memukul dan melukaiku… dan pada akhirnya aku hanyalah alat untuk membunuh. Dan seperti itulah aku hidup. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mengakuiku."

"Aku hanya ingin pengakuan… Aku ingin seseorang mengakuiku…"

"…."

"Hingga aku melarikan diri ke kota ini dan bertemu dengan Raja… dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Raja mau menerimaku dan mempekerjakanku sebagai ksatrianya… Saat aku mulai membunuh, membunuh dan membunuh lagi untuknya, pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan pengakuan itu… Seseorang menerimaku… menerima hasil kerjaku… itu membuatku ingin lebih banyak lagi membunuh untuknya… Selama itu pula aku menikmati membunuh orang lain".

"…."

"Karena aku juga ingin mereka merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan… Aku selalu membunuh dengan cara perlahan-lahan… dan jendral itu, cih… dia mati terlalu cepat… bahkan dia tidak pantas dengan gelar itu… Dasar bodoh… Daripada menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, seharusnya aku mengambil posisinya… jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan."

"…."

"Aku bicara terlalu banyak…"

"….". Entah kenapa mendengar ceritanya membuat Hinata juga merasakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. "Ma-maafkan aku…".

"Kau tahu… sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya…". Ia tersenyum. "Arigato". Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung.

"Sasori-san?". 'Aku harap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Tapi, masih ada tiga orang lagi yang kukhawatirkan. Ini menjadi lebih sulit.'

"Hinata… Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja…"

"Hime-sama?". Wanita itu tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. "Anda benar…".

"Ada apa?"

"Saya bingung… Lebih banyak saya mengetahui tentang mereka, lebih banyak saya-"

"Sangat sulit bukan? Tapi pilihanmu hanya satu… Kau harus cepat memutuskannya.".

'Ini sangat sulit untukku. Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka semua. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk melakukannya.' "Saya… saya akan mencobanya"

"Tadi… aku melihat Toneri dan pria dengan masker di wajahnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu… Mungkin sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka…"

"Dimana?"

"Ikut aku…"

Hinata mengikutinya hingga mereka sampai di sebuah tempat. Di sana ia melihat Toneri dan pria bermasker sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Mereka mendekat untuk mendengar percakapan lebih jelas dan bersembunyi di balik gang sempit.

Conversation

 _Toneri : Apa yang kau bicarakan?_

 _Pria masker : Kau tahu apa maksudku…_

 _Toneri : Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang setengah iblis_

 _Pria masker : Setengah iblis adalah makhluk kutukan, mereka adalah campuran antara dua ras. Manusia dan elf… atau bisa juga elf dengan novandel… jadi mereka benci setiap ras karena mereka mempunyai kekuatan khusus… mereka selalu melanggar aturan yang sudah ada… terutama aturan manusia._

 _Toneri : Apa?_

 _Pria masker : Itu hanya dugaanku saja_

 _Toneri : Itu bukan urusanku… aku bukan setengah iblis dan bukan sepertimu_

 _Pria masker : Kau memang tidak tahu apapun… Kalau begitu selamat tinggal…_

 _Toneri : Tunggu… Tentang gadis itu…_

 _Pria masker : …._

 _Toneri : Apakah kau mengenalnya?_

 _Pria masker : Ya_

 _Toneri : Jauhkan dia dari masalah ini… uhukkk ck sial… syalku membeku lagi…_

 _Pria masker : Tidak mungkin aku melibatkannya… Dia manusia, dan aku benci manusia… mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya… tapi…bukankah kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini, Toneri Otsutsuki?_

Conversation end

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ha-hai…"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini…"

"U-un"

Hinata semakin bingung dengan keputusannya.

"Oh ya Hinata, apakah kau bisa memasak?"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan memberimu mantra… besok kita akan menarik perhatian salah satu dari mereka dengan makanan…"

"Hai".

Hari kelima misi

Setelah membersihkan diri, Hinata turun ke bawah menuju dapur restoran tempatnya menginap.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan…"

"Ohayou gozaimasu…"

"Kau terlihat sangat ceria hari ini...".

"Eh?"

"he he bersiaplah… aku akan memberikan mantra padamu…"

"Mantra apa?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya… sebelum kau memasak, aku akan memberikan mantra padamu… maka salah satu dari keempat orang itu akan muncul berdasarkan jenis makanan yang kau buat… bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"…."

"Kau siap?"

"Hai".

"Tutup matamu…"

Hinata menutup matanya sejenak.

"Sekarang buka matamu"

"Ha-hai"

"Baiklah, saatnya untuk memasak… Apa yang ingin kau masak hari ini?"

"Salad".

"Salad sama sekali tidak memiliki aroma… tapi aku akan membuatnya beraroma lezat hari ini… jenis salad apa yang ingin kau buat?"

"Salad buah…"

Mereka menyiapkan semua bahan dan sebuah kotak bento.

"Baik… jenis buah apa yang ingin kau masukkan?"

"Salad buah dengan buah-buahan tropis seperti nanas dan lainnya…"

"Baiklah…"

Mereka mulai mengupas nanas, pepaya, apel, melon, semangka dan memotongnya dadu.

"Semoga hari ini misimu berhasil Hinata…"

"U-un… saya harap juga begitu…"

Setelah semua buah sudah dipotong dan dimasukkan ke dalam wadah, Hinata menambahkan mayonnaise, susu kental, perasan jeruk nipis, saus salad dan juga menaburkan parutan keju di atasnya.

"Selesai…".

"Ah?"

"A-ada apa Hime-sama? Eh? Kemana dia pergi?"

"Salad buah, huh? Aku belum pernah memakannya lagi sejak seratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu"

"Sasuke-san?"

"Biarkan aku mencicipinya! Kadang raja iblispun butuh nutrisi dan… terserah apapun kau menyebutnya…"

"Ba-baiklah… kau boleh memakannya… tapi, jangan mendorongku seperti itu atau makanannya akan tumpah…"

"Kita akan makan di suatu tempat"

"Di-dimana?"

"Di sini"

"Eeehhh". Hinata melihat sekelilingnya. 'cepat sekali?'

"Ini adalah kerajaanku"

"A-apa? Ki-kita piknik di kerajaan bawah tanah? Seleramu sangat buruk…"

"Ck… itu sama sekali tidak masalah… cepat makan…"

"Ha-hai"

"Makanan baru untukku… Aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak pernah menghiraukan rasanya."

"…."

"Potongannya cukup rapi"

"…."

"Ini aneh, tapi aku menyukainya… Buatkan aku makanan seperti ini lagi"

"Aku akan membuatkannya, jika aku menjadi kekasihmu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Eh?". Hinata baru sadar apa yang dikatakannya tadi. 'bodohnya aku…'. "Bu-bukan apa-apa… lanjutkan saja makanmu…"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Itu ancaman yang bagus".

"A-apa?"

"Lupakan saja… aku hanya bercanda."

Setelah itu mereka berdua melanjutkan makan mereka dalam diam.

"Kau tahu… aku membawamu ke sini hanya ingin menunjukkan kerajaanku padamu"

"A-ah souka"

"Oo-sama… tolong berikan saya sedikit makanan itu…".

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A-APA ITU?". Hinata memekik terkejut dengan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba merangkak menghampiri mereka.

"Kuso… kau mengacaukan selera makanku". Sasuke mendesis tidak suka.

"Go-gomenasai Oo-sama…".

"Memang seharusnya kau meminta maaf, idiot…"

Makhluk itu merangkak mundur menjauh dari mereka.

"Dia adalah iblis dari kerajaan kegelapan… dan tentu saja dia adalah bagian dari diriku… Dia adalah makhluk terburuk yang pernah hidup"

"So-souka"

"Kau takut?"

"Ti-tidak…"

"Aku akan membawamu kembali"

Belum sempat Hinata merespon apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, mereka tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan penginapan.

"Untuk makanannya… arigatou"

"Ha-hai"

"Mendekatlah"

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya mendekat. Tapi ia tetap berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipinya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya ungkapan terima kasih…"

"Apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tidak pernah mengira jika aroma seorang gadis seperti itu".

"Se-seperti apa?"

"Susu"

"Sasukeeeeeee"

"Ha ha kau terlalu polos… Aku tidak yakin kau akan mendapatkan kekasih jika kau masih seperti itu"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"Tapi jika kau tidak mendapatkan kekasih, kau bisa datang ke istanaku dan memohon padaku… aku akan memberikan salah satu iblis peliharaanku untukmu… Tapi yang jelas adalah aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengacaukan rencanaku…"

"…."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Kid" Sasuke berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dengan seringaian angkuh di wajahnya.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 3 -Truth 2-

Pair : SasuHina

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humor (maybe)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typos, etc

* * *

-Fantasia-The Realm of Thanos-

{Sasuhina Version}

* * *

-Truth 2-

Hari keenam misi

"Whaaa, cuacanya sangat bagus hari ini…". Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu lobi menikmati cuaca pagi yang amat cerah.

"Apakah kau tahu tentang legenda malam seribu bintang?". Pemilik penginapan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ti-tidak… Saya pendatang baru di sini…"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku pernah melihatmu berada di sekitar Sasori-sama dan juga pria berambut raven di dekat penginapan sebelumnya…"

"E-etto…"

"Jadi, di antara kedua orang itu, siapa kekasihmu?"

"A-anda tidak perlu tahu tentang itu…"

"Baiklah… tidak perlu kasar begitu… Tapi legenda malam seribu bintang adalah yang mendasari festival bintang jatuh…"

"…."

"Legenda itu tentang cinta sejati…"

"Ci-cinta sejati?"

"Itu benar… Dahulu kala, ada seorang pangeran tampan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik… Gadis itu adalah putri dari seorang petani biasa… karena hal itulah raja dan ratu tidak pernah mengijinkan pangeran menikah dengan gadis itu…"

"La-lalu apa yang dilakukan pangeran?"

"Pangeran itu tetap meminta dengan tegas… tapi itu hanya menyebabkan kematian pada gadis itu…"

"Ga-gadis itu dieksekusi?". Hinata membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"Ya… Karena hal itulah kemudian pangeran berdoa pada raja iblis untuk membuat gadis itu kembali hidup…"

'raja iblis itu… Sasuke?'

"Raja iblis setuju, tapi dia meminta nyawa 100 orang yang tidak bersalah sebagai imbalannya"

"…."

"Pangeran yang dipenuhi dengan kegilaan, keputus-asaan, dan kecintaannya pada gadis itu mulai membunuh satu persatu penduduk kota… tapi… saat dia akan membunuh ke lima puluh kalinya, arwah dari gadis itu muncul di hadapannya dan memintanya untuk tidak lagi membunuh… Gadis itu memberitahunya bahwa dia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan dia tidak akan mau kembali hidup untuk seseorang yang putus asa seperti itu"

"Setelah itu, apa yang dilakukan pangeran?"

"Setelah itu pangeran meminta raja iblis untuk mencari cara lain agar ia bisa melihat kekasihnya itu… dan raja iblis mengambil jiwa pangeran sebagai imbalan… apa kau mau tahu apa yang dikatakan raja iblis?"

"U-un". Hinata mengangguk.

"Jiwamu harus menjadi milikku, dan kau bisa bertemu kekasihmu hanya pada hari terakhir dari bulan terakhir dalam setahun, di bawah kegelapan yang menyelimuti…"

"…."

"Itulah yang raja iblis katakan… jadi, setiap tahun mereka bertemu dengan cara itu… dan hari itu adalah hari ini…"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya… dan biasanya hari seperti hari ini sering digunakan oleh pasangan kekasih menghabiskan waktu mereka melihat bintang-bintang…"

"A-ah souka"

"Bukankah itu kisah yang romantis? Kau seharusnya meminta kekasihmu untuk membawamu ke festival itu…"

"Ya, itu memang sangat romantis… mungkin aku akan meminta seseorang menemaniku datang ke festival…"

"Mereka bilang, saat kau melihat bintang jatuh, mungkin pasangan itu bertemu di dekat kau berdiri…"

"…."

"Semoga beruntung…"

"Hai…"

Hinata keluar dari penginapan untuk mencari seseorang yang sekiranya bisa diajak ke festival.

'Sekarang… dimana aku bisa menemukan orang itu? Ah, mungkin jika aku berjalan melewati jalan kecil aku bisa menemukan seseorang'. Hinata memutuskan pergi melewati jalan kecil yang ada di kota.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kid?"

"Ahh" Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar suara seseorang dan tiba-tiba orang itu muncul di hadapannya. "I-itu yang seharusnya kutanyakan padamu…"

"Aku? Baiklah, aku hanya sedang bosan… jadi aku pikir aku harus keluar untuk jalan-jalan…"

"So-souka…". Hinata memalingkan wajahnya sebal.

"Jadi, orang-orang itu sibuk dengan festival bintang yang menjijikkan itu, huh? Dasar bodoh…".

"Itu sama sekali tidak menjijikkan…"

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan, Kid… tapi, aku juga ingin tahu tentang festival itu… bagaimana jika kita datang ke tempat itu bersama?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak, kid… lagipula, legenda pangeran dan putri dari petani itu terdengar sangat akrab untukku…"

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu…". Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di penginapan"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya secepat saat ia muncul.

Malam harinya…

'Di mana dia? Aku sudah menunggunya lama sekali… jangan-jangan dia tidak akan datang…'

"Aku penasaran dengan siapa kau menghabiskan waktumu malam ini…". Pemilik penginapan berjalan mengampiri Hinata yang mondar mandir di lobi.

"A-ah i-itu…"

"Kita pergi sekarang…". Tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan tanpa basa basi langsung mengajak Hinata keluar.

"Astaga… Aku tahu jika pria tampan berambut raven itu adalah keka-".

"BAIKLAH KITA PERGI SEKARANG". Pemilik penginapan itu menggoda mereka tapi Hinata memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Itu berarti kau tidak menyangkal fakta jika aku ini tampan…". Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU…"

"Hai hai… Aku tahu jika kau itu pemalu… Sekarang cepatlah pergi sebelum tempat itu terlalu sesak…". Kata pemilik penginapan menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Penuh sesak, huh? aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menggangguku… Kita pergi sekarang, kid…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba mereka berdua berpindah lokasi ke sebuah taman bunga yang luas.

"Akhirnya kita di sini… ke tempat dimana pasangan bodoh itu akan bertemu malam ini…Ck Itu masih akan lama sampai tengah malam nanti…"

"Ma-maksudmu legenda itu berdasarkan kisah nyata?"

"Hn. Dan aku adalah orang jahat dalam legenda itu".

"Kenapa kau meminta pangeran itu membunuh seratus orang?"

"Karena aku bukan tuhan yang baik, murah hati dan penyayang…"

"…"

"Aku adalah makhluk yang bertugas mengontrol jiwa-jiwa mati seseorang… jadi siapa yang peduli dengan hidup orang lain?"

"Tapi kenapa kau membunuh pangeran itu?"

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah. "Dengar Kid… jiwa-jiwa yang melakukan dosa besar akan berenkarnasi menjadi iblis seperti pelayan-pelayan di istanaku".

"…."

"Seseorang yang dibunuh secara pribadi olehku, mereka akan menjadi jiwa yang gelisah, jiwa yang selalu mengembara, dan bahkan akan menjadi jiwa yang tanpa tujuan selamanya… Pangeran itu melakukan sesuai apa yang kuperintahkan, walaupun dia tidak menyelesaikannya… jadi aku pikir itu adalah cara terbaik untuk mengabulkan permintaannya… mereka bisa bertemu hanya sekali dalam setahun… bukankah itu cukup?"

"Aku pikir itu adalah siksaan… hanya membolehkan mereka bertemu dengan orang yang mereka cintai sekali dalam setahun… mereka pasti sangat merindukan satu sama lain…"

"Ck, seperti aku peduli saja… cinta hanya untuk orang-orang tolol… jika kau membicarakan tentang cinta, aku pernah merasakannya mungkin sekali dalam hidupku… dan aku menyesal pernah merasakan perasaan yang klise dan tidak berguna seperti itu"

'Pernah merasakannya sekali?'. Hinata mulai penasaran.

Sasuke menghindari tatapan Hinata dan mulai memetik bunga yang ada di sekitarnya satu persatu lalu melemparnya asal. "Persetan dengan itu semua… Itulah kenapa aku ingin mengacaukan kebahagiaan mereka, karena mereka hanyalah orang-orang bodoh, manusia-manusia kecil lemah yang percaya dengan kekuatan cinta… Kalian memang makhluk hidup yang menyedihkan…".

"…..". Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

Mereka duduk dalam diam dan Hinata merasakan hembusan angin di wajahnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak bicara banyak seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan membuat Hinata menoleh untuk melihatnya. Sasuke hanya menatap ke arah bintang-bintang sambil menggigit bibirnya seperti ia sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

'Aku jadi penasaran siapa gadis itu…'

"Ada apa?".

"I-itu… ha-hanya saja aku penasaran siapa gadis itu…"

"Dia…". Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Hinata sesaat tertegun melihat Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajahnya seserius itu sebelumnya. Kedua mata onyxnya yang tajam, rambut ravennya yang tertiup angin. Itu sedikit membuatnya takut tapi anehnya juga membuatnya tenang.

"Seorang teman… dari masa lalu…". Sasuke tidak melanjutkannya dan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menyeringai. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ba-baiklah… tentang apa?"

"Anggap saja jika ada seorang wanita gila yang datang entah dari mana dan meminta padamu seperti ini _'Hei, maukah kau menyelamatkan dunia kami? Kau harus bercinta dengan salah satu pria tampan di sana dan mendapatkan perhatian dari anak pelacur sialan, jadi kau bisa mendapatkan kunci mereka dan membunuh raja iblis yang jahat'_ Bukankah itu seperti… kisah aneh yang hanya terjadi dalam buku atau sesuatu? Di duniamu, orang-orang akan berpikir kau itu gila, Kid".

"….."

"Apakah kau terlalu putus asa mendapatkan kekasih atau kau itu hanyalah orang gila seperti yang kupikirkan tadi, atau mungkin kau hanya ingin mati begitu saja?"

"…."

"Ayolah… katakan padaku"

"Kau tahu… keluargaku tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan"

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu… aku tahu hampir semuanya…"

"Aku hanya sangat bingung… dan saat Hime-sama memberitahuku jika ada orang lain di luar sana yang merasakan rasa sakit seperti yang kurasakan… aku ingin tahu, apakah rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan sama seperti rasa sakit yang kurasakan… dan aku ingin berbagi rasa sakit itu dengan seseorang yang tahu bagaimana kerasnya hidupku…"

"hmmm… kau harus pergi dari dunia ini sesegera mungkin, Kid… kau pikir pria-pria itu sebaik dirimu? Ck, mereka mungkin saja membunuhmu… kau tidak akan pernah tahu itu…"

"…."

"Kenapa kau peduli dengan dunia sialan ini? Ini bahkan bukan duniamu… kenapa kau juga harus peduli dengan orang-orang di sini? Ingat-ingatlah apa yang baru saja kukatakan…"

"Baiklah… tapi biarkan aku bertanya satu pertanyaan sederhana padamu..."

"hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"…." Sasuke terkejut. "itu…"

"Apakah kau takut karena Hime-sama melindungiku, atau kau tidak sekuat seperti yang aku pikirkan, atau mungkin kau tidak bisa membunuhku karena suatu alasan?"

"…."

"Ayolah… katakan padaku…"

"Tidak ada satupun dari yang kau sebutkan… walaupun itu akan sangat mudah untuk membunuhmu saat pertama kali kita berpapasan, itu akan lebih memuaskan melihatmu dibunuh oleh pria-pria itu yang kau kejar seperti ayam dengan kepala yang terpotong… dan lagipula aku ragu kau akan berhasil… aku pikir aku akan membuatmu menjadi pelayanku, itu lebih bermanfaat daripada membunuhmu… tapi jika kau berhasil dengan rencanamu itu, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua".

"Tapi bagaimana jika… aku mendapatkan kunci milikmu?"

"Apa?"

Hinata mundur sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. 'apa yang kukatakan?'

Sasuke membeku mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan. "Jika itu terjadi…". Ia bergerak maju dan membuat Hinata mundur ketakutan. Matanya terlihat sangat gelap.

"Ahh… Bi-bintang jatuh…".

"Ck. Mereka datang".

Mereka melihat dua bintang jatuh dalam waktu bersamaan dan mendarat tidak jauh dari mereka. Dari cahaya bintang jatuh itu, samar-samar muncul dua orang dengan tubuh yang bersinar. Satu pemuda dan satunya lagi seorang gadis.

"Oh, hime… sudah satu tahun sejak kita bertemu terakhir kali, tapi kau masih tetap cantik seperti biasanya…". Seorang pemuda berambut pirang melangkah mendekati seorang gadis berambut merah yang tersenyum bahagia dan memeluknya.

"Hai Ouji-sama… lama sekali aku selalu menunggu untuk hari ini…". Kata gadis berambut merah.

"Tidakkah kalian berpikir jika kalian ini berlebihan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka. "kami yang di sini bahkan tidak bersikap berlebihan seperti itu…"

Pemuda berambut pirang menyembunyikan gadis itu di belakangnya. "Raja iblis… kumohon biarkan jiwa kami tenang dalam damai bersama… untuk selamanya…"

"Maaf saja… tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi… kecuali kau ingin menjadi iblis, maka kau akan melupakan segalanya tentang kisah cinta sialanmu itu". Sasuke mendekati mereka dengan seringaian angkuh di wajahnya.

"Apakah ada jalan lainnya untuk kami agar bisa bersama selamanya?". Tanya sang gadis mengintip dari balik punggung pemuda di depannya.

"hmmm… mungkin saja…"

"Benarkah?". Pangeran dan putri itu terlihat senang mendengarnya.

" jika aku mati… tapi…"

Senyuman mereka berdua seketika luntur

"AKU TIDAK BISA MATI KARENA AKU MAKHLUK ABADI Hahahaha kalian makhluk menyedihkan…". Sasuke tertawa anarkis.

"SASUKE". Hinata mendekati mereka dengan wajah yang marah.

"Baiklah… jika gadis ini di sini bisa mengubah keputusanku, mungkin aku akan mengatur sesuatu". Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Nona… kumohon yakinkan raja iblis…". Sang pangeran mendekati Hinata dan memohon.

"Aku bertaruh untukmu juga nona…". Kata sang putri memberi dukungan.

"Ah… ba-baiklah…". Melihat Pangeran dan putri yang memohon bantuannya dengan tulus membuatnya tersentuh.

Sasuke menyeringai. 'itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi'

Pasangan itu kemudian menghilang setelah membungkuk pada Hinata.

"Kita pulang, Kid"

"Un". Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang… aku tidak bisa membiarkan gadis lemah sepertimu pulang sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani". Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat Hinata yang masih tersenyum senang.

"Ha-hai"

Dalam sekejap mereka sampai di penginapan.

"Aku pikir aku harus pergi sekarang…"

"Ummm, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau mungkin berpikir jika ini hanyalah festival bodoh… tapi aku sangat menikmatinya, terutama karena… kau bersamaku…"

"…."

"jadi… arigatou ne"

"Hn… sampai jumpa lagi, Kid". Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

'Sikap Sasuke menjadi lebih baik sekarang…'. "Hoammm aku harus tidur…"

Sasuke PoV

Aku kembali ke kamarku setelah mengantar gadis itu pulang.

"Pasangan kekasih dan juga bintang jatuh… Bukankah itu seperti masa lalu,huh, Shion? Sekarang kau berpaling dariku… cih… sejak awal kau bahkan tidak pernah mencintaiku… Arghh… apa yang kupikirkan? Kembali pada rencana awal, dasar bodoh…".

Aku meninju dinding kamarku dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

" _Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"_

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa membunuh gadis itu saat aku mempunyai banyak kesempatan?". Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan kuat. "Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cin-"

-Bughhh-

Kembali aku meninju dinding. "Arghhh apa yang lagi-lagi kupikirkan? Kembali ke rencana…"

Sasuke PoV end

Hari ketujuh misi

"Hari ini tidak secerah hari biasanya… ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentang atmosfir hari ini". Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari penginapan dan berjalan-jalan di kota merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga ia melihat siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya menghampirinya. "Sasori-san?"

"Ohayo, Hinata-san"

"O-ohayo…". Hinata melihat Sasori seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh hari ini. "Sasori-san… Ada apa denganmu hari ini?".

Sasori memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa…tapi…". Ia terdiam sesaat. "Kumohon pergilah yang jauh…"

"A-apa?"

"Akan ada pertumpahan darah yang terjadi… aku tidak tahu apakah kita akan bertemu lagi nantinya"

"Sasori-san?"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat denganku…". Ia lalu menatap Hinata dan tersenyum. "Arigato...". Setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri dengan raut wajah bingung dan sedih.

"Dia menemukan alasan dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan…". Suara wanita itu menggema di kepala Hinata menjawab kebingungannya. "dan dia mencoba melenyapkannya dengan balas dendam… aku tidak memintamu menyelamatkannya… tapi waktu terus berjalan Hinata… kumohon pilih salah satu dari mereka… hanya satu…".

"Hime-sama aku…"

"Hanya satu kunci yang tertanam dengan kehangatan, cinta dan perasaan sejati yang dapat membuka pintu itu… jadi kumohon padamu Hinata…". Setelah itu ia tidak mendengar apapun lagi.

'Bagaimana ini?'.

Saat Hinata membalikkan badan, seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hinata-san…". Seorang pria dengan masker di wajahnya mendekat. "Dengar… setelah hari ini, kita mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi… dan aku akan memberitahumu siapa aku…". Ia membuka maskernya dan menunjukkan wajah aslinya. "Namaku adalah Kakashi"

"Kau?". Hinata terkejut melihat wajahnya. 'di-dia pasti elf… ada luka di sekitar wajahnya… itu adalah tanda dari elf… tapi aku ingat pernah mendengar seseorang menyebutnya setengah iblis…'. "Tapi kenapa?".

"Dia datang mencariku".

"Dia?"

"Ya… dia adalah Sasori… seseorang yang sudah lama kucari..."

'aku ingat sekarang… Sasori-san juga pernah membahas tentang Hatake Kakashi…'

"Jika kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi… kumohon ingatlah tentangku, Hinata-san…". Ia memandang Hinata dengan wajah sendu. "Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"U-un…"

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku kenapa manusia selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik dan bahkan populasinya melebihi makhluk lainnya di Fantasia ini? padahal masih ada ras lain seperti elf, novandels, setengah manusia, setengah iblis dan yang lainnya?"

"I-itu karena manusia memiliki ego yang besar dan selalu ingin berkembang menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan melebihi makhluk dari ras yang lain…Manusia tidak ingin menjadi makhluk lemah dari makhluk lainnya…".

"Aku mengerti... mereka selalu berpikir bahwa mereka adalah satu-satunya yang benar... mereka tidak pernah ingin mendengar pendapat makhluk yang lainnya... itu adalah naluri mereka…. Tapi… apakah manusia dari duniamu juga seperti itu?"

"Kakashi-san… kau tahu aku bukan dari dunia ini?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Ya… aku tahu itu… sejak awal kita bertemu aku tahu kau bukan dari dunia ini…"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Kemampuanku adalah membaca pikiran…"

"So-souka…". Hinata masih terkejut tapi ia mencoba tersenyum. "Di duniaku manusia adalah satu-satunya ras yang ada…"

"Benarkah?"

"U-un… Manusia di duniaku tidak perlu bersikap angkuh karena mereka hanya bersaing untuk sesama manusia…".

"Aku mengerti sekarang…"

"Kakashi-san… bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanyakan saja…"

"Apakah itu benar jika kau membunuh orang-orang yang disewa masyarakat untuk membuka maskermu?"

"Tidak…. Aku tidak pernah membunuh mereka… aku hanya membuat mereka buta dan setelah itu tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka… aku hanya takut jika seseorang melihat wajahku, mereka akan menggiringku kembali ke desa dan menjadikanku senjata untuk manusia... Tapi kemudian aku tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengganti posisiku... dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa…"

'Itu… itu berarti Sasori-san selama ini salah mengira tentang Kakashi-san…'

"Ibuku adalah manusia dan ayahku adalah elf... keluarga ayahku menerima kami setelah ibuku tewas... tapi tidak dengan keluarga ibuku... mereka membenci kami". Kakashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Keluarga ibuku yang dari ras manusia mencari kami saat ibuku tewas... kakekku selalu mengejar kemanapun kami pergi... dan suatu hari kakek berhasil menemukan kami di suatu tempat... saat itulah kakekku membunuh ayahku..."

"la-lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Kakekku ingin membawaku ke desa saat berhasil membunuh ayahku... kakekku ingin membuatku menjadi sebuah senjata untuk menguasai dunia... cih... saat itu juga aku langsung membunuhnya..."

"Ma-maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud membuka luka lamamu kembali…"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Itu sama sekali tidak masalah untukku… aku senang bisa berbagi rasa sakit yang kurasakan padamu… dan nantinya aku pasti akan merindukanmu, meskipun kau adalah manusia, Hinata-san… selamat tinggal...". Setelah itu ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

'Kakashi-san?'

Setelah kepergian Kakashi, seseorang menghampiri Hinata dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang

"Hei nona… aku adalah seorang pedagang… seseorang menarik perhatianku untuk datang ke kota ini… coba lihat-lihatlah apa yang kujual… kau mungkin saja tertarik…". Kata pedagang itu sambil mengeluarkan barang dagangannya.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mempunyai uang…". Hinata merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa membeli barang dagangannya. Dan orang yang di depannya sudah mengeluarkan hampir semua barang dagangannya untuk ditunjukkan pada Hinata.

"Tidak masalah… apa yang kau punya? Kita bisa barter…"

'Aku tidak memiliki emas atau apapun dari dunia ini… tapi aku memiliki uang yang berasal dari duniaku… Apa ia bisa menerimanya?'. "Aku… aku hanya punya koin-koin ini…"

"Itu koin dari dunia lain… sangat langka…"

"Maksudmu ada orang lain selain aku berasal dari dunia lain dan berada di sini?". Tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Ya, tentu saja… ngomong-omong, ada beberapa benda yang sama berharganya dengan koin yang kau miliki di tasku… ada Parfum Feromon, Kristal merah muda, Blue Orb dan Mata kelelawar raksasa"

"A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu manfaat benda-benda itu… kumohon jelaskan satu persatu…"

"Baiklah nona… Parfum Feromon memiliki pengaruh yang luar biasa… parfum ini bisa mengambil hati lawan jenis secara acak, tapi ini mempunyai keuntungan yang besar untuk menarik perhatian salah satu lawan jenis yang paling kau inginkan… efeknya tidak instan, jadi kau harus menunggu beberapa hari atau lebih… dan aroma dari parfum ini akan menyelimuti mereka… tapi kuperingatkan bahwa ini akan berlangsung selamanya".

"Bagaimana dengan Kristal merah muda?"

"Benda ini adalah hadiah luar biasa untuk seseorang… sempurna sebagai hadiah pernyataan cinta. Benda ini sangat terkenal diantara keluarga para raja… ini juga sebagai daya tarik keberuntungan untuk seseorang yang akan menikah atau bertunangan… dan sering digunakan orang-orang kaya untuk mendeklarasikan cinta mereka… biasanya diberikan oleh pihak gadis pada pria pujaannya".

"Kalau blue orb ini?"

"Ini adalah bola yang dapat menyerap ingatan seseorang atau kekuatan seseorang ke dalamnya dan juga bisa mengembalikan ingatan dan kekuatan itu kapanpun terserah keinginanmu… benda ini dibuat oleh seorang penyihir yang luar biasa puluhan tahun yang lalu… benda ini juga bisa mengubah ingatan dan kekuatan seseorang menjadi ingatan dan kekuatan yang berbeda dari pemilik ingatan itu…"

"A-ah souka… bagaimana dengan Mata kelelawar raksasa?"

"Ini benda yang sangat langka yang bisa digunakan untuk menarik perhatian seseorang yang memiliki tempat khusus di hatimu… sangat baik digunakan sebelum mengaku atau mendeklarasikan cinta… gunakan benda ini baik-baik dan berpikirlah dengan jernih untuk orang yang kau cintai…"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi nona… mana yang akan kau beli?"

"Ummm tuan… apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang duniaku?"

"Ya, aku pernah pergi ke sana sekali… kekuatanku tiba-tiba lenyap saat aku mencapai dunia itu… tapi beruntung aku bisa menemukan jalan kembali ke duniaku… Baiklah, kau mau beli yang mana nona?"

"Ummm". Hinata bingung mana yang harus dibeli. Semuanya bagus dan bermanfaat. Tapi ia harus memilih yang paling bermanfaat untuknya. Lalu ia ingat apa yang dikatakan pedagang itu tentang salah satu benda.

" _Ini adalah bola yang dapat menyerap ingatan seseorang atau kekuatan seseorang ke dalamnya dan juga bisa mengembalikan ingatan dan kekuatan itu kapanpun terserah keinginanmu"_

'Menyerap ingatan dan kekuatan?'. "Tolong yang ini, Blue Orb…". Hinata menunjuk benda itu.

"Baiklah… ini dia…". Setelah memberikan benda itu pada Hinata dan memasukkan kembali barang-barangnya yang lain ke dalam tas, pedagang itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Hari kedelapan misi

Hinata PoV

Hari ini aku mencoba mencari Toneri-san. Aku mencari kesemua tempat untuk mencarinya. Aku hampir menyerah, tapi tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang. "Toneri-san?"

"Aku akan pergi dari kota ini…"

"Kenapa?". Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

Toneri-san tidak menjawabku dan melangkah pergi.

"Tu-tunggu, Toneri-san…"

Ia berhenti saat aku memanggilnya dan berbalik menghadapku. Seperti sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk membuatnya bicara.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjelaskannya… hanya saja melihat Kakashi seperti ini membuatku berpikir… bahwa aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu dalam hidupku… Hidup dengan kehidupan yang baru, menjadi orang yang baru… aku tidak ingin masa lalu menghantuiku lagi…"

"Toneri-san, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu…"

"Hmm?"

"Ini". Aku memberinya lembaran kertas yang berisi menghilangkan kutukan itu pada Toneri-san. "Aku tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak banyak bicara…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau membuka mulutmu, kau bisa membekukan apapun yang ada di sekitarmu…"

Toneri tersenyum kecut. "Ya, kau benar… ini semua karena kutukan yang entah sejak kapan aku menanggung kutukan ini...". Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. "Keluargaku tewas karena aku… itu semua karena kesalahanku…"

"Ka-karena kutukan itu?"

"Ya, keluargaku tewas karena kutukan ini… aku ingin menghilangkannya, jadi aku tidak akan menyakiti orang-orang yang kusayangi lagi…"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Tapi terima kasih kau memberikan kertas ini padaku…".

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi dari kota ini?". Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, aku tetap akan pergi… kau tahu Hinata-san… ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menceritakan masa laluku yang mengerikan pada orang lain…". Toneri tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal… dan… arigatou". Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Hinata PoV end

"Aku harus cepat memutuskannya".

"Memutuskan apa?". Hinata tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di hadapannya.

"Agh… Berhentilah muncul secara tiba-tiba…".

"Hei, kid. Kau tidak berhasil rupanya… aku tahu wanita itu salah memilih gadis lemah sepertimu… jadi berhentilah dengan omong kosong itu dan menyerahlah… kau sudah gagal…"

'gagal?'

"Ck, sampai jumpa lagi kid…". Sasuke berjalan menjauh. 'ini akan menyenangkan…'. Pikirnya puas.

"Bagaimana ini? Sekarang Sasuke akan kembali pada bentuk aslinya sebagai raja iblis… aku harus cepat-cepat mengurungnya… jika tidak, kerajaan kegelapan pasti akan berhasil menguasai dunia fantasia…"

Hari kesembilan misi dan sekaligus hari untuk memutuskan pilihan…

Hinata PoV

"Hinata-chan… aku membaca pikiran mereka tentangmu… kau harus memutuskan siapa yang paling ingin kau selamatkan…". Hime-sama memintaku untuk cepat memutuskannya.

"Me-membaca pikiran mereka?".

"Ya, kau harus tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan… tutup matamu… aku akan membantumu membaca apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangmu…".

Aku menuruti apa yang Hime-sama katakan padaku dan aku menutup kedua mataku.

 _Sasori : Siapa pria berambut raven yang terlihat mengerikan itu? Aku melihatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Hinata-san beberapa hari yang lalu… dan gadis itu terlihat bahagia kapanpun dia bersama pria itu…_

 _Kakashi : Cih… siapa pria itu?_

 _Toneri : Aku akan pergi meninggalkan kota ini… tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tinggal… gadis itu sudah bersama dengan pria lain._

 _Sasuke : Dia belum mendapatkan satupun dari mereka… gadis itu gagal… tapi… kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 4 -The Exiled Immortal 1-

Pair : SasuHina

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humor (maybe)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typos, etc

* * *

-Fantasia-The Realm of Thanos-

{Sasuhina Version}

* * *

-The Exiled Immortal 1-

Hinata PoV

"Jadi, yang akan kau selamatkan adalah Sasuke?". Tanya Hime-sama padaku. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa yang kupikirkan. "Kuperingatkan… dia sangat berbahaya Hinata…". Ia terlihat cemas saat mengatakannya. "Tapi… jika itu pilihanmu… aku akan tetap mendukungmu…".

"Di samping itu… sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya, Hime-sama…". Kataku yang membuat Hime-sama terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Menyukai siapa?".

Blushhh

"SASUKEEEE KAU MEMBERIKU SERANGAN JANTUNG… KAU DATANG DARI MANA?". Wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah seperti tomat sekarang. Lagipula kenapa dia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba?

"hahaha ada apa Kid? Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan ingin menyapa". Sasuke menoleh kesana kemari seperti mencari seseorang. "sepertinya tadi aku melihat seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku…"

Hime-sama kemana? Aku melihat di sekelilingku tapi Hime-sama tidak ada di manapun. Dia selalu saja pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi semua pria itu sudah pergi huh? Dan yang tersisa hanya Sasori di kota ini…". Sasuke menyeringai. "dan aku ragu dia mempunyai perasaan terhadapmu…". Seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar. "kau gagal, kid… pulanglah ke duniamu…".

"Tidak… aku sama sekali belum gagal". Jawabku pasti. Aku memang belum gagal.

"Tentu saja kau gagal…".Ia berjalan memutariku. "aku tidak melihat kunci apapun di sini". Ia menatapku dengan wajah angkuhnya. "dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan… mereka semua pergi meninggalkanmu dan kau tidak mendapatkan satupun dari mereka… jadi pulanglah ke duniamu segera…"

Hinata PoV end

"Tidak… itu tidak benar…".

"itu memang benar, kid… buktinya tidak ada yang bersamamu". Sasuke masih menyeringai yakin.

"Tapi kau masih di sini"

"aku?". Sasuke mengerutkan kening bingung. Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah dingin.

" _Aku tidak sendiri… karena kau masih di sini…"_

" _Shion…"_

" _Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku… itu sudah cukup bagiku… kita tidak butuh apapun lagi, kan?"_

"Sasuke? Ada apa?". Tanya Hinata cemas karena ia hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri". Kata sasuke dingin.

"Ta-tapi"

"Tutup mulutmu dan pergi dari hadapanku sekarang… kau membuatku muak"

"Sasuke aku-"

"Semua cinta itu hanyalah omong kosong"

"…."

"Itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku, kau dengar? Jadi berhentilah dengan omong kosong itu… aku pergi"

'Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi aku menarik lengannya paksa dan hampir membuat kami berdua terjatuh'. "Tidak… kali ini aku tidak bohong". Hinata mencoba menyakinkannya. "Kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku… aku peduli padamu… kumohon beritahu aku kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan dunia ini"

"….". Sasuke terdiam.

" _Tapi kenapa?kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku…"_

" _Tsk, dasar jalang"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura, sialan…"_

" _Sasuke…"_

" _Sekarang aku akan membuatmu menderita untuk semua rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku"_

" _Sasuke aku-"_

" _Dimulai dari DIA"_

 _-duaghh-_

" _Tidak… tunggu, kumohon jangan lakukan itu"_

" _Berteriaklah dan menangislah… aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku"_

 _-Craashhhh-_

" _Tidaaaakkkkk! Itachi…"_

"Ck kepalaku…". Sasuke memegang kepalanya.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?". Hinata sangat khawatir karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang kepalanya seperti menahan sakit.

"….". Sasuke menatap Hinata sejenak. 'mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkannya… lagipula dia hanya sendiri…'. Wajah dinginnya tergantikan dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Sasuke?"

'aku mempunyai ide'. "Apa untungnya bagiku jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya?"

"hmmm aku janji aku tidak akan pernah menyusahkanmu…"

"Setuju". Sasuke terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. "tapi aku ragu kau tidak akan bisa memegang janjimu itu". Ia terdiam sejenak. "Jadi, begini saja… aku harus mengumpulkan kekuatanku… sudah lama aku terkurung, jadi mungkin kau bisa membantuku… aku butuh mengumpulkan empat permata"

'empat permata?'

"Lalu mungkin aku bisa memberitahumu tentang strategi luar biasaku untuk menghancurkan dunia ini dan membuat dunia yang baru"

'mungkin aku harus mengikuti kemauannya'. "Setuju".

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu… jadi kita harus cepat bergerak"

'mu-mulai menyukaiku?'. "Kalau begitu ayo pergi…". Hinata tampak bersemangat. "Jadi kita harus mulai darimana?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Kid… aku harus menemukan orang-orang yang mempunyai penderitaan dan kesedihan yang sangat besar… dan orang-orang itu adalah para pria yang kau targetkan sebelumnya…"

"…."

"aku harus mendapatkan keputus-asaan dan kenangan buruk mereka… dan juga kekuatan mereka, tentu saja"

'aku mempunyai firasat buruk'

"Jadi aku butuh kau sebagai umpan... kau harus menyudutkan mereka dimana aku bisa bebas menyerap kekuatan mereka".

"…."

"Kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan gila ini… jadi, lakukan sebaik mungkin dan aku akan memberitahumu alasannya"

"Ba-baiklah… tapi kau tidak akan membunuh mereka, kan?". Hinata mencoba memastikan. Sebenarnya ia juga cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka.

"Aku tidak harus membunuh mereka…". Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "tapi itu ide bagus"

"Tidak, jangan!".

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesal. "Ck, baiklah jika itu maumu… aku tidak akan membunuh mereka". Ia menatap Hinata kembali. "Jadi, aku akan mulai dari Sasori… dia yang paling dekat… kau harus mengumpannya besok"

"Kenapa besok?"

"Hari ini aku akan menunjukkanmu tempat dimana kau harus tinggal mulai sekarang"

"Jangan bilang kalau…"

"Kau sudah tahu itu… tentu saja di istanaku… dimana aku selalu bisa mengawasimu"

"E-eh?". Hinata terlihat gugup. 'selalu mengawasiku?'. Ia menunduk malu dan memainkan jari-jarinya. 'apakah itu berarti dia akan lebih dekat denganku dari pada sebelumnya? Dan kami akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama? Itu akan membuat kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih!'. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. 'tinggal bersama dengan seorang pria… dan hanya ada kami berdua? Dan mungkin saja sesuatu akan terjadi… Aaaaaaargh, kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Tidak, tidak, tidak, sering bertemu dengan raja iblis membuat pikiranku menjadi aneh'

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa dan wajahnya memerah. "Oh tidaakk aku akan tinggal dengan raja iblis… mungkin saja sesuatu bisa terjadi… mungkin saja dia akan memperkosaku!". Dia seperti membaca pikiran Hinata.

"A-apa? Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu".

"Benarkah? Tapi kau seperti buku yang terbuka, dasar bodoh hahaha"

"Ti-tidak… aku tidak seperti itu". Kata Hinata kesal.

"Biarkan aku memberitahumu tiga fakta bagus… pertama, tidak hanya ada kita berdua, tapi masih ada para anak buahku. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan itu…kedua, benar kita akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi jangan mengira sesuatu akan datang dariku seperti yang ada di novel romantis. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi…"

"Dan ketiga?"

"Ketiga, aku tidak akan pernah memperkosamu atau apapun itu, karena aku tidak tertarik padamu…". Sasuke menyeringai kembali. "lagipula tidak ada yang menarik dari tubuhmu yang ingin kulihat hahaha"

"A-apa? I-itu pelecehan seksual… kau… kau adalah musuh terbesar wanita di dunia ini"

"Hahaha . ya, itu memang benar. Akan kuanggap itu sebagai pujian… lagipula itu adalah salahmu sendiri yang berpikir seperti itu"

"….". 'Bagus sekali… aku mendapatkan kedipan mata lagi darinya… suatu saat aku akan membuatmu terdiam dan tidak bisa bicara… kau akan lihat-'

"Ooh, lihat saja nanti… itu akan membutuhkan seratus tahun atau lebih untuk membuatku terdiam dan tidak bisa bicara"

'Hinata no baka'

"Baiklah, daripada mencemaskan pembicaraan yang tidak ada akhir tentang " _bagaimana seorang gadis yang lemah dan polos menghabiskan waktunya dengan raja iblis yang kejam"_. Lebih baik kita harus cepat pergi ke istanaku"

Dalam sekejap mereka tiba di istana yang terlihat seperti penjara bawah tanah. Sasuke mendorong Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berdebu yang sepertinya akan menjadi kamarnya.

"Di sini kamarmu… tidak ada barang-barang perempuan di sini, jadi mengertilah…"

'tidak terlalu buruk…'

"Kamarku ada di sana… tapi kau tidak bisa memasukinya jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu… dan… kau hanya boleh berkeliling di lantai ini… jika kau memang sangat ingin pergi ke lantai lainnya, tanyakan padaku terlebih dahulu!"

"Un". Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Ada yang lainnya?"

"Kamar mandi ada di sana di samping kamarku… tapi kau harus berhati-hati karena ada lubang untuk mengintip di sana"

"A-apa?"

"Ya, itu memang benar… tapi aku tidak tahu dimana itu… jadi kau harus hati-hati"

'Ini… gila'

"Itu sudah cukup… lebih baik kita mulai dengan rencana"

"Hai"

"Pertama target kita adalah Sasori… dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah memintanya keluar bersamamu… ada pertanyaan?"

"Ta-tapi dimana?"

"Dimana saja yang penting tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita".

"A-aku mengerti".

"Bagus… kau adalah pelay- maksudku pemban- uhhh rekan terbaik yang kumiliki… dan sekarang istirahatlah karena kau membutuhkannya… aku akan keluar"

Tiga puluh menit kemudian…

"Hey Kid, aku-". Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia sudah tidur… lebih baik aku memeriksanya besok"

Keesokan harinya…

Saat bangun tidur, Hinata menemukan sarapan paginya sudah tersaji di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Itu makananmu"

"ummm k-kau… kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya sekarang"

"Benarkah? Selama ini aku mengira kau adalah dewa"

"Aku tidak suka sebutan itu… panggil saja aku raja iblis dan aku akan senang mendengarnya"

"Hai hai". Hinata fokus lagi dengan makanannya. 'makanan ini terlihat sederhana… bentuknya seperti bubur gandum…'. Ia makan sesuap untuk mencoba rasanya. 'tidak terlalu enak tapi juga tidak buruk… lagipula tidak ada perempuan maupun koki di sini'

"Jika kau tidak suka dengan makanannya, lain kali masaklah makananmu sendiri…"

"Un… dan aku akan memasak untukmu juga"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jika masakanmu itu bisa dimakan, aku akan memakannya".

"Tentu saja masakanku bisa dimakan". Kata Hinata kesal.

"Hai hai… sekarang selesaikan makanmu"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Baiklah"

Setelah memakan sarapannya, Hinata langsung mandi dan Sasuke berdiri di luar kamar mandi memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengintip. Sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah Hinata yang memaksanya melakukan itu, karena Sasuke mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak akan tertarik dengan tubuhnya. Jadi dia tidak ada pilihan lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka keluar dari istana bawah tanah dan mereka berjalan menuju istana dimana Sasori berada. Tapi saat mereka masih berada di tengah-tengah kota, Sasuke cepat-cepat menghilang dan membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Sasuke?"

"Sssh! Dia datang… pergilah dan ambil kesempatanmu".

Hanya suaranya saja yang Hinata dengar. "Ha-hai"

Tidak lama kemudian Sasori menghampiri Hinata. "Ohayo Hinata-san… bukankah ini hari yang indah?"

"Te-tentu saja… umm Sasori-san… bisakah kau menemuiku di dekat sungai beso-"

"Sekarang!". Suara Sasuke terdengar frustasi.

"Maksudku hari ini?". Kata Hinata seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Baiklah… jam berapa?"

"Sekarang?"

Sasori terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana jika malam ini di taman bunga?"

"U-un". Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di penginapan malam ini…"

"Tidak tidak… kau tidak perlu melakukannya… aku akan datang kesana sendiri". Hinata mulai gelagapan

"Baiklah jika itu maumu… sampai bertemu nanti malam, Hinata-san"

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Sasori-san…".

Setelah Sasori pergi, Sasuke muncul kembali di belakangnya, mengagetkannya dan hampir membuatnya pingsan.

"Tidak buruk… aku akan memberimu nilai tujuh puluh lima… kau seharusnya bersemangat, Kid"

"Aku tidak bisa… karena aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya…"

"Jangan khawatir… aku tidak akan membunuhnya". Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang sendu. "Aku hanya akan mengambil ingatan dan kekuatannya… hanya itu"

"Tapi tetap saja-".

"Hentikan itu".

Mereka terdiam cukup lama dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?". Kata Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Terlebih dahulu kita harus memindahkan barang-barangmu yang ada di penginapan ke instanaku"

"Baiklah…"

"Setelah itu kita pergi ke tepi sungai".

"Eh? Ha-hai".

Saat Hinata memberitahu pemilik penginapan tentang alasan kenapa ia pindah, pemilik penginapan itu mengedipkan matanya menggoda Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya seperti dia bosan dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalian anak muda memang penuh dengan energi… aku sudah tahu jika ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua…". Pemilik penginapan itu terus menggoda Hinata.

"I-itu". Hinata diam-diam menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia penasaran apakah dia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pemilik penginapan itu atau tidak. Tapi ternyata dia tidak mepedulikannya.

"Cepatlah, kid". Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Hai hai…". Kata Hinata cepat. Setelah itu ia membungkuk pada pemilik penginapan itu. "sampai jumpa lagi". Dengan cepat mereka keluar dari penginapan.

"Bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua…". Teriak pemilik penginapan yang masih di dengar oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

Setelah memindahkan barang-barang Hinata, mereka pergi ke tepi sungai. Mereka hanya berdiri di tepi sungai dan Sasuke melempar beberapa batu ke sungai.

'aku penasaran kenapa dia memintaku ke sini'. Pikir Hinata bingung.

"Apa kau suka dunia ini?". Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Apa kau suka dunia sialan ini?"

"Ummmm pertama kali aku ke sini, aku tidak menyukainya… Tapi sekarang, aku pikir aku menyukainya…. Ada banyak orang yang bersahabat di sini"

"Bersahabat, huh? Ya, selama kau melakukan apa yang mereka katakan, mereka akan bersahabat… dasar orang-orang bodoh"

"Kau terlihat seperti membenci dunia ini"

"Itu memang benar… memangnya apa yang bagus?"

"…..". Hinata menatap Sasuke sesaat.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau akan mengerti bahwa dunia ini indah… lihat di sana? Ada sarang di dahan pohon itu…". Hinata menunjuk ke arah sebuh pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Lalu apa?". Sasuke tampak tidak tertarik.

"Tidakkah kau lihat jika hidup itu indah? Sangat penuh dengan harapan… burung-burung itu mencoba bertahan hidup di dunia ini dan bertelur untuk memberikan hidup yang baru bagi anak-anaknya"

"Tsk. Kau tahu apa? Kau sangat aneh, Kid". Sasuke masih tetap melempar batu ke dalam sungai.

Hinata mengabaikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan melihat sarang burung di atas dahan pohon. Tapi tiba-tiba angin berhembus dan menyebabkan sarang burung itu terhuyung seperti akan jatuh kapan saja. "Oh tidak… sarang itu". Hinata berlari secepat mungkin dan memanjat pohon itu untuk menyelamatkan sarang itu. Beruntung ia bisa cepat meraih sarang itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Sasuke yang terlihat terganggu, mendekat ke arah pohon itu dan mendongak ke atas. Ia menggerutu dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. "Kau terlalu ikut campur dengan kehidupan makhluk lain, Kid… lagipula burung itu akan mati suatu saat nanti…cih"

"Tidakkah kau pernah mendengar bahwa lebih banyak kau melakukan sesuatu dalam hidup membuat hidupmu lebih baik di kemudian hari? Dan lagipula burung-burung ini masih muda dan mereka belum merasakan indahnya dunia ini".

"Terserah apa katamu… cepatlah turun atau kau akan jatuh…"

"Hai…".

-Crack-

"Eh?". Tiba-tiba dahan yang menjadi pijakan Hinata patah dan membuat Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kid! Hei! Hei! Hati-hati kau bisa jat-"

"Kya….!"

Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata sudah berada di atas Sasuke dengan wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci.

"Cepatlah menyingkir dariku…"

"Ba-baik… tu-tunggu sebentar, a-aku akan berdiri dan- ". Sebelum Ia berhasil berdiri, ia terjatuh lagi dan kali ini bibirnya mendarat sempurna di bibir Sasuke dan mereka-

-Chu~-

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Blusshhhh

Hinata berdiri setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. "TIDAAKKKK CIUMAN PERTAMAKU SANGAT TIDAK ROMANTIS…. KENAPA HIDUP SANGAT KEJAM UNTUKKU AAAAA?". Teriaknya frustasi.

"TIDAK ROMASTIS KATAMU? ITU KARENA KEBODOHANMU… JIKA KAU TIDAK MENCOBA MENYELAMATKAN MEREKA, KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERCIUMAN… SEKARANG BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK… KAU AKAN MEMECAHKAN GENDANG TELINGAKU!"

Hinata manarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Hai hai… tapi tetap saja itu ciuman pertamaku"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku penasaran berapa banyak gadis yang sudah kau cium sebelumnya"

"Belum ada". Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau yang pertama"

"APA?"

"Itu memang benar… aku hanya fokus dengan satu gadis dalam kehidupanku sebelumnya… dan aku gagal"

"APA?".

"Berhentilah berteriak… kau membuat kepalaku sakit".

"Aa, dan kau bersikap seperti kau itu lebih baik dalam hal percintaan dari pada aku"

"Ck, sedangkan kau saja gagal mendapatkan salah satu dari tiga pria itu… kau lebih buruk daripada aku"

Hinata kesal mendengarnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama memalingkan wajah mereka.

"Lupakan itu… sekarang sudah hampir malam… jangan biarkan kencanmu menunggu". Sasuke mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Baiklah"

-TBC-

Kira Nosli : Iya bener, di cerita aslinya emang harem dan Cheryl Nielsen sebagai pemain utamanya. Thanks udah baca :)

Sebenernya lebih enak main gamenya langsung daripada baca ff ini hehe


	6. Chapter 5 -The Exiled Immortal 2-

Pair : SasuHina

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humor (maybe)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typos, etc

* * *

-Fantasia-The Realm of Thanos-

{Sasuhina Version}

* * *

-The Exiled Immortal 2-

Pada malam harinya Hinata dan Sasuke pergi ke taman bunga untuk memulai misi mereka. Dan seperti rencana mereka sebelumnya, mereka datang bersama dengan Sasuke yang akan bersembunyi tidak jauh dari tempat dimana Hinata dan Sasori akan bertemu untuk tetap bisa mengawasi dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Dia sudah datang, Kid… cepat hampiri dia…". Perintah Sasuke pada Hinata saat mereka tiba di taman bunga dan melihat siluet target mereka sudah ada di sana membelakangi mereka.

"Ha-hai". Hinata berjalan mendekat dan Sasuke mulai bersembunyi.

Sasori yang mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya, dengan segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan ia langsung mengembangkan senyum yang tidak terlalu lebar saat melihat Hinata.

"A-apakah aku terlambat?". Tanya Hinata tidak enak hati karena sepertinya ia membuat Sasori menunggu lama.

"Sama sekali tidak… aku juga baru tiba".

Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Dan di sana ia merasa hanya ada mereka berdua berdiri di tengah-tengah hamparan taman bunga.

"Jadi… apa yang akan kita lakukan?". Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

"E-etto…". 'apa yang harus kulakukan?'. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya memainkan jari-jarinya. Entah kenapa semua rencana yang sudah tersusun sempurna menjadi berantakan karenanya.

Sasori tersenyum dan tiba-tiba meraih tangan Hinata. "Kau tahu… aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu…"

'memperhatikanku?'. Hinata melihat tangannya sejenak. Jujur saja Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tangannya yang digenggam Sasori.

"Kau terlihat sering keluar dengan pria berambut raven itu…"

'dia tahu itu?'. Hinata mulai cemas.

"Apakah… apakah dia kekasihmu?". Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ti-tidak, tapi… sepertinya hanya aku yang menyukainya".

"So-souka". Sasori terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa kau memintaku bertemu? Kau seharusnya bersamanya…"

"Karena dia hanya umpan untuk menjebakmu". Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dan menarik tangan Hinata dari Sasori. Setelah itu ia mencengkram leher pemuda itu. "Sudah berani bersentuhan di hari pertama kencan huh?". Ejeknya sinis. "Sayang sekali kau tidak akan mengingat apa yang terjadi". Kemudian ia mulai mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya dia sendiri yang mengerti. "Xemnahort faas abis vaxe seeivu habx luna…".

Setelah mengucapkan mantra itu, bisa terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kekuatan dan ingatan Sasori masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke seperti jiwa yang terlepas dari tubuh seseorang dan masuk ke raga orang lain. Tubuh Sasori gemetar sangat hebat. Dia terlihat seperti sangat kesakitan. Beberapa kali Hinata memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat, karena itu sangat mengerikan baginya. Tapi ia tidak bisa tahan untuk terus memalingkan wajahnya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus cepat memikirkan sesuatu'.

"Aaaaaaarrrgggghhhhhh! Tolong aku Hinataaaaa". Sasori terus berteriak meminta tolong.

" _Ini adalah bola yang dapat menyerap ingatan seseorang atau kekuatan seseorang ke dalamnya dan juga bisa mengembalikan ingatan dan kekuatan itu kapanpun terserah keinginanmu"_

Tiba-tiba Hinata mengingat tentang benda yang ia beli. 'jika aku menggunakannya sekarang, mungkin Sasori-san akan tetap memiliki sedikit kekuatan dan ingatannya…'. Hinata mengeluarkan benda kecil itu dari sakunya dan menyerap sedikit kekuatan dan ingatan Sasori tanpa Sasuke tahu.

"Argh… Tidaakkkk… Kaasaaannn… kumohon jangan membenciku…. Aku bukan monster… tidaaakkkk… aku janji aku akan jadi anak baik… kumohon sayangi aku… jangan membenciku… kaasaaannn… tousaaannn"

'Gomen ne Sasori-san… aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu kembali nanti…'. Hinata tidak tahan mendengar Sasori yang terus berteriak dengan ingatan masa lalunya.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu, Sasori kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh lemas. Hinata dengan cepat memasukkan kembali bola itu ke dalam sakunya saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Selesai… kita pergi". Sasuke menghampiri Hinata.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa meninggalkannya di sini?". Hinata nampak khawatir melihat Sasori yang tergeletak di atas hamparan bunga. Jujur saja ia ingin menghampirinya dan menolongnya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ada Sasuke yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tidak suka saat ia terus melihat ke arah Sasori.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani mencelakainya di sini". Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ba-baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu…"

Sasuke dan Hinata kembali ke istana bawah tanah tanpa mengatakan suatu apapun. Itu seperti Sasuke mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hinata setelah melihat semua yang terjadi.

"Pengorbanan dibutuhkan untuk mencapai keberhasilan… ingatlah itu, Kid". Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan Hinata yang akan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar Sasuke tidak merasa terganggu dengan guncangan jiwanya. Lalu ia berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba tersenyum. "Un… a-aku tahu itu".

"Hmm, kau melakukan pekerjaan bagus hari ini… sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberimu hadiah…"

"Hadiah?".

"Hn. Kau boleh melihat-lihat kamarku sekarang".

"Eh?".

"Kau boleh masuk ke kamarku dan mengambil beberapa buku di atas meja… tapi ingat, jangan melakukan hal-hal konyol di dalam"

"Buku? Untuk apa?".

"Kau tidak perlu tahu… lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan"

"Ha-hai".

Hinata berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke. 'yang mana kamarnya?'. Ia melihat banyak sekali pintu. Dan dia tidak tahu pintu mana yang merupakan kamar Sasuke. 'pasti di sini'. Ia yakin karena pintunya berbeda dengan pintu yang lain. Pintu itu terlihat sangat besar dan tinggi.

-kreettttt-

Hinata membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia sangat terkejut karena kamar Sasuke sangat rapi dan bersih. Tidak seperti perkiraannya dimana biasanya kamar para pria selalu berantakan. Ia berhenti mengagumi kamar itu dan dengan segera mengambil beberapa buku dan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kemudian keluar. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah keluar, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang terengah-engah dan menggeram frustasi di sudut ruangan yang paling gelap.

"Ma…ster…?".

Hinata mencoba mendekat ke sumber suara. Ia mendengar suara anak laki-laki. Tapi suaranya terdengar berat hampir seperti suara orang dewasa, dan itu datang dari suatu tempat di ruangan itu.

"Master…"

Membeku karena ketakutan, Hinata memilih diam dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar itu sekali lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gemerincing rantai yang bergerak.

"Kau bukan Master… kau…siapa?".

Lalu pelan-pelan Hinata melihat siluet seseorang muncul dari kegelapan. Itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan tatapan kosong dan ekspresi seperti mayat hidup. Hinata memperkirakan usia anak itu kira-kira lima tahun atau lebih. Ia mencoba mendekatinya dan terkejut melihat lingkaran sihir terukir di belakang anak itu. Ia juga melihat darah yang mengering di lantai dan juga di dinding. Darah itu keluar dari tubuh anak itu. 'apakah dia terluka? Kenapa dia di rantai?'.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak melakukan hal konyol di sini". Suara Sasuke mengejutkan Hinata.

"A-anak ini siapa?"

"Namanya Gaara… Dia iblis yang sangat langka…"

"Iblis?"

"Hn. Dia juga makhluk abadi sepertiku, tapi lebih lemah dari makhluk abadi yang lainnya… tapi dia adalah iblis yang paling bisa kuandalkan".

"….".

"Dia terlalu kuat untuk iblis seusianya… maksudku, dia sudah banyak membunuh dan usianya masih lima tahun lebih enam bulan"

"Siapa tadi namanya?"

"Gaara"

Hinata menatap anak itu lagi. "Kasihan sekali dia…"

"Dia hanya belum sempurna dan dia masih kecil… saat dewasa nanti dia akan tumbuh menjadi iblis yang kuat dan sempurna"

"Gaara-kun… apakah kau terluka?". Tanya Hinata berjalan mendekati anak itu.

"Un".

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyakiti diriku sendiri".

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak merasa kesakitan saat aku menyakiti diriku sendiri"

"Apakah kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak".

"Umm, apakah kau mau permen?". Hinata menawarkan beberapa permen padanya dan Gaara memakan semuanya dengan rakus. Ia bahkan hampir memakan jari Hinata.

"Kau hampir kehilangan jarimu… tinggalkan saja dia sendiri". Kata Sasuke malas.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu". Kata Gaara tiba-tiba dan tersenyum pada Hinata. "Kau adalah masterku juga"

"Ck. Cepat sekali dia menyukaimu… anak-anak jaman sekarang mudah sekali menyukai orang yang baru dikenalnya hanya karena permen bodoh". Sasuke terlihat kesal.

"Bukankah dia terlihat manis?". Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Ugh, kesabaranku sudah habis… cepat keluar dari sini, kau mengerti?". Geram Sasuke frustasi melihat kedekatan Hinata dan Gaara.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Gaara-kun…"

"Un". Gaara mengangguk senang.

Setelah itu Hinata berjalan keluar kamar diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Aku harus menggunakan kekuatan baruku… dan mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu lama untuk itu… jadi, kau harus istirahat sekarang atau lakukan saja apapun yang kau inginkan".

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku berkeliling di sekitar sini?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau yakin tidak akan takut dengan para iblis menakutkan yang menjadi pelayanku di sini?"

"MEREKA DI SINI?". Teriak Hinata tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja mereka di sini… ini adalah markasku, maksudku markas kita, kau ingat?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke pusat dari kerajaan… ada di lantai terbawah dari istana ini"

"…."

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut? Tapi mungkin sebaiknya tidak… karena manusia biasa tidak diizinkan masuk ke dalam…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika kau melakukannya… kau akan mati". Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

"Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang lainnya…". Hinata mendesah bosan. 'lebih baik aku melihat keadaan Gaara-kun'. Ia dengan cepat masuk kembali ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati anak itu.

"Kaasan?"

'Kaasan? Apakah tadi dia memanggilku kaasan?'. Hinata berlutut di depan Gaara dan melihat darah di sekitar anak itu. Setelah ia benar-benar memperhatikannya, ternyata darah itu belum benar-benar kering. Bahkan masih ada darah baru yang keluar dari tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri?". Tanyanya khawatir.

"Karena… aku membenci diriku sendiri…"

'Tidak seharusnya dia hidup seperti ini… Meskipun dia adalah iblis, dia seharusnya dibebaskan dan diperlakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti anak-anak yang lainnya… kasihan sekali anak ini…'

"Kaasan…"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kaasan tahu sesuatu tentang kejadian di malam festival bintang jatuh? Master mengigau tentang itu saat dia tidur… dia juga mengigau tentang sepasang kekasih…"

'mengigau?'

"Sepasang kekasih itu apa?"

"Sepasang kekasih adalah dua orang yang saling mencintai dan selalu bersama dalam sedih, senang dan bahkan dalam penderitaan yang mereka alami, mereka akan selalu bersama dan saling menguatkan sama lain…"

"Lalu… apakah kaasan dan master adalah sepasang kekasih?"

"A-apa? Ti-tidak itu…". Hinata bingung menjelaskannya.

"Aku juga mendengar sepasang kekasih akan melahirkan sesuatu yang baru… apakah itu benar?"

"Ma-maksudmu anak? I-itu…umm… begini Gaara-kun… sepasang kekasih biasanya disatukan dalam suatu pernikahan… dan setelah itu mereka baru memiliki anak-anak dalam kehidupan mereka…"

"Apakah itu berarti orang tua kaasan adalah sepasang kekasih?"

"Un tentu saja… mereka saling mencintai dan bahkan mereka meninggal dengan… berpelukan…". Ucap Hinata lirih. Ia sedih mengingat kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku mungkin dilahirkan tanpa cinta… tapi aku penasaran, apakah aku akan mendapatkan kekasih suatu hari nanti… seseorang yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamaku… seperti kaasan dan master, seperti kedua orang tua kaasan…". Gaara terlihat antusias. "Lalu kami akan bermain petak umpet bersama…"

'Mungkin maksud anak ini adalah teman …tapi aku pikir tidak seharusnya aku menghancurkan kebahagiaannya sekarang…'. Hinata tersenyum melihat Gaara yang tertawa senang. "Tentu saja Gaara-kun… aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukannya…"

"Un… dan lebih baik kaasan segera tidur sekarang…"

"Baiklah…". 'Aku pikir aku harus tidur sekarang… akan sangat berbahaya jika aku terus berada di sekitar sini'. "Oyasumi Gaara-kun…"

"Oyasumi kaasan"

Setelah itu Hinata keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia segera merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan harus tidur saat itu juga. Tapi saat ia mencoba memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. "Aku penasaran dengan gadis yang Sasuke sukai di kehidupannya sebelumnya… mungkin karena kegagalannya mendapatkan gadis itu hingga ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang kejam…". 'Kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti…'. "Sebenarnya gadis itu siapa?". Tiba-tiba angin berhembus. Dan dalam waktu sekejab Hinata merasa sangat lelah dan membuatnya mengantuk. Dengan waktu singkat ia terlelap.

"Kau siapa?"

'apakah ini mimpi?'. "Si-siapa itu?". Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap.

"Namaku Naruto… aku hanya sedang bosan, jadi mari kita bicara"

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kenapa kau memilih saudaraku?"

"Sa-saudara?"

"Hmm… ya, secara teknis Sasuke adalah saudaraku… kami mempunyai ikatan yang kuat… jika dia mati, aku akan mati juga… begitu pula sebaliknya"

"Mungkin karena aku merasakan sesuatu terhadapnya…"

"Merasakan apa?"

"Se-sepertinya a-aku… a-aku menyukainya…"

"Dan karena perasaan yang kau rasakan itu kau ingin tinggal di sini? Hah, makhluk hidup sepertimu benar-benar menyusahkan dan selalu membuat masalah…"

"…"

"Tapi mungkin itulah kenapa ada berbagai jenis makhluk hidup… karena mereka sangat mengganggu dan suka menyulitkan makhluk lainnya… aku lebih suka tinggal di sini memakan banyak jiwa sebanyak yang kuinginkan"

"…."

"Tapi banyak hal terjadi dan menjadi lebih hidup sejak kau di sini"

"A-apakah itu pujian?"

"Aku jarang memberikan pujian, kau tahu?"

"Tapi kenapa kau berencana mengambil alih dunia?"

"Aku? Itu… sebenarnya itu adalah tujuan utama Sasuke… dan aku hanya mendukungnya karena dia berjanji memberiku lebih banyak jiwa selama aku mematuhinya"

"…."

"Tapi pikiran makhluk abadi sangat kejam… dan makhluk hidup terlalu lezat, jadi kupikir aku tidak bisa berhenti menikmatinya…"

'Jadi, itu adalah kesalahan makhluk hidup juga? Ironis sekali…'

"Semoga beruntung dengan rencanamu menggoda saudaraku…"

"Eh?"

"Tapi aku ragu itu… sungguh… kau hanyalah manusia biasa…"

"Aku juga ragu kau adalah makhluk kegelapan… kau sepertinya sangat lugu, baik dan-"

"Karena aku sedang tidak lapar sekarang"

'apa?'

"Tapi sekarang aku penasaran dengan makhluk hidup… aku menginginkan sebuah tubuh sebagai wadah dan itulah kenapa aku harus mendapatkan banyak kekuatan"

'apa maksudnya?'

"Baiklah… sampai jumpa lagi…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata merasa seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya dan mencoba membangunkannya. Itu berhasil membuat Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Saat ia benar-benar terbangun, ia terkejut melihat Hime-sama berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. "Hi-Hime-sama? Ba-bagaimana Hime-sama bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk menjelaskannya Hinata… aku datang kemari untuk memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting…"

"Sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ya, itu benar… apakah kau mau tahu tentang apa itu?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat dan dengan segera duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Itu tentang rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan… kau sungguh ingin mendengarnya?"

"Un… kumohon beritahu aku Hime-sama…"

Hime-sama segera menceritakan tentang masa lalu Sasuke. "Sasuke adalah makhluk abadi yang lahir dari salah satu perasaan utama manusia…. yaitu kebencian"

"…."

"Selain itu, ada dua makhluk abadi yang lainnya… salah satunya bernama Shion yang tercipta dari perasaan manusia, yaitu cinta… dan ada satu lagi bernama Itachi, ia tercipta dari kebaikan manusia itu sendiri…"

"…."

"Shion dan Itachi, mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain… dan Sasuke sendiri… dia juga mencintai Shion…"

'apa?'

"Sasuke tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu… dan dia dikuasai dengan kebencian, karena dia tercipta dari kegelapan"

'Sedalam itukah Sasuke mencintainya?'

"Dan karena itulah dia… dia membunuh Itachi dan mencoba membunuh Shion juga"

"….."

"Dan dia menjadi lebih kejam dari sebelumnya"

" _Heh... dia mati di tanganku? Cih… kau memang dewa yang bodoh"_

" _Sasuke, TIDAAKKK!"_

" _Hahahaha, sudah terlambat untuk menghentikanku sekarang!"_

"Aku adalah Shion". Kata Hime-sama tiba-tiba membuat Hinata membulatkan mata tidak percaya. "Untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya, Sasuke mencoba mengambil alih dunia… aku sudah mengurungnya, tapi dia akhirnya bisa bebas… aku sudah berpura-pura mencintainya dan aku juga berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya…"

'aku tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi…'

"Itachi bilang aku harus melakukannya… kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya… Dan Sasuke bersikap atas kehendaknya sendiri… pertama ia memusnahkan sesuatu terlebih dahulu baru ia akan berpikir"

"…."

"Setelah dia kembali dari kerajaan kegelapan, dia menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dan kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa aku hanya pura-pura mencintainya untuk mencegahnya agar tidak memusnahkan dunia yang Itachi dan aku ciptakan… itulah kenapa aku…".

"Hei, Kid. Apakah kau belum tid-".

Hinata melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat Shion. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama.

"Aku… aku harus pergi dari sini". Kata Shion tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi…". Sasuke menarik tangan Shion dan mencengkramnya erat.

Hinata bisa melihat air mata Shion yang jatuh dari matanya.

"Jangan pergi, Shion…"

'Entah kenapa hatiku sakit melihat ini'

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kau masih hidup…". Sasuke masih mencengram tangan Shion dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku… kita… kita sudah selesai… tidak ada yang perlu diungkit dari masa lalu…". Shion mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari tangannya. "Lupakan aku, dasar bodoh… aku adalah musuhmu sekarang…". Ia berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke, dan dengan cepat menghilang dengan menangis.

"Cih". Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

'Jadi Hime-sama adalah gadis yang Sasuke sukai?'. "Jadi dia adalah gadis yang kau sukai di masa lalu?". Tanya Hinata memastikan. Matanya mulai berair.

"A-apa? Tidak… tentu saja tidak". Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Sebenarnya… ya, dulu memang benar begitu".

"Tapi-"

"Kubilang dulu… dan sekarang tidak". Sasuke menatap mata Hinata. "Aku tidak lagi mencintainya, kau mengerti? Jadi, lupakan itu". Ia melangkah pergi.

Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke. 'Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja'.

"Ada apa?". Sasuke mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Jangan…"

"Ck. Ada apa lagi, kid?"

'Jangan pernah mencintainya lagi… karena aku di sini, bersamamu…'. Hinata tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dari tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Dia memberitahuku tentang masa lalumu… tentang bagaimana kau pernah sangat mencintainya…"

"Dia hanya memberitahumu kisah dari versinya, dan itu bukan kisah yang lengkap"

"…."

"Aku akan memberitahumu kisah dari versiku, jadi kau bisa memberitahuku siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah…"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ehh… darimana aku harus memulainya… umm… Fantasia tercipta dari tiga inti penting. Itu adalah kelahiran, kehidupan, dan kematian"

"….."

"Makhluk-makhluk abadi adalah bentuk padat dari tiga inti itu… dan kau bisa menyebut kami para dewa jika kau mau, tapi aku tidak suka itu"

"…."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kami lahir dan kenapa kami bisa kembali ke dalam bentuk padat… tapi, itu dimulai dari penciptaan… dan saat inti itu kembali menjadi bentuk padat, kelahiran dari dunia ini dimulai…". Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam. "Shion, dia adalah inti dari kelahiran… dia menciptakan banyak kehidupan, seperti tumbuhan dan semua ras yang pernah kau lihat… tapi kekuatannya mempunyai batas, jadi dia tidak bisa menciptakan makhluk hidup yang banyak"

"Jadi… bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mati?"

"Heh, tunggu sampai aku selesai, Kid… jangan bertanya untuk sekarang…"

"Ba-baiklah…"

"Itachi adalah inti dari kehidupan… Dia mengontrol kehidupan dan membagi semua ras menjadi peradaban yang berbeda… Dia mengawasi makhluk hidup dan menekan kekuatan mereka… jadi mereka tidak bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari yang mereka seharusnya…"

"…."

"Dan aku sendiri adalah inti dari kematian… aku adalah makhluk yang mengambil jiwa-jiwa makhluk hidup… aku mengontrol kerajaan kegelapan atau Realm of Thanos yang merupakan istana yang penuh dengan ingatan buruk dari kematian dan kebencian mereka… pekerjaan yang paling bagus"

"Tunggu sebentar… lalu Thanos itu apa? Kenapa istana di bawah tanah ini di sebut kerajaan kegelapan atau Realm of Thanos?"

"Karena Thanos di sini"

"Thanos?"

"Thanos terlahir saat aku memperoleh bentuk padatku… Dia tidak bisa bebas maupun mendapatkan bentuk padatnya"

"Apa?"

"Dia hampa dan bisa menyerap segalanya… energi negatif di dunia ini lebih besar dari energi positif, jadi dia menjadi satu dengan energi negatif… dan aku di sini untuk memastikan dia di bawah kendaliku… bahkan tanpa kepandaian, dia sudah sangat berbahaya… jika dia memakan terlalu banyak energi negatif dan mendapatkan bentuk padatnya, dia akan menjadi lebih berbahaya"

"Jadi kerajaan ini adalah Thanos itu sendiri?"

"Ya… jiwanya menyatu dengan istana bawah tanah ini dan istana ini menjadi hidup…"

"So-souka"

"Nama lain Thanos adalah Naruto".

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hn. Sekarang pertanyaanmu sebelumnya adalah bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mati, kan?"

"Un"

"Peraturannya sederhana, seseorang yang mati akan terlahir kembali, itu lebih mudah untuk Shion menjaga keseimbangan antara kehidupan dan kematian tanpa menciptakan sesuatu yang baru… tapi, kadang mereka tidak bisa hidup kembali untuk beberapa alasan… contohnya, hati mereka sudah diselimuti oleh kegelapan, atau mereka tewas seperti putri petani itu… mereka akan menjadi jiwa pengembara atau terlahir kembali menjadi iblis… itulah hubunganku dengan Shion… lingkaran kematian dan kelahiran tidak bisa terpisahkan, dan aku bertemu dengannya sesekali… terutama setelah perang"

"…."

"Itulah saat… dia mencoba memanipulasiku"

"Memanipulasi?"

"Saat itu aku lelah dengan para makhluk hidup dan pekerjaanku… makhluk-makhluk itu hanya melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan… perang, membunuh satu sama lain, merusak alam, menghancurkan keseimbangan antara kehidupan dan kematian… dan suatu hari Naruto kenyang akan kebencian… tidak ada seorangpun tahu apa yang terjadi jika dia terlalu banyak menyerap energi negatif… jadi aku berpikir, kenapa kita menciptakan mereka pertama kali? Kenapa tidak kita atur mereka, jadi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan?"

"….."

"Terutama manusia… mereka melakukan segala hal yang mereka suka… Ck, aku lelah dengan para pecundang itu, aku lelah mencoba mencegah Thanos menyerap energi negatif, aku lelah pada mereka yang suka bicara tanpa berpikir… dan akan lebih baik jika aku memperbudak mereka atau menghancurkan mereka, lalu membuat makhluk hidup baru yang bisa kukendalikan… mereka pikir mereka pintar huh? Mereka pikir mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu? Hahaha, mereka tidak pernah melihatku… mereka tidak tahu jika aku ada…"

'Sasuke?'

"Makhluk hidup sebenarnya hanya diciptakan untuk melayani kami… bau mereka seperti kotoran, dan mereka pikir kekuatan mereka yang tidak seberapa bisa menguasai dunia ini? Mereka lebih lemah dari cacing tanah… mereka tidak bisa berdiri sendiri untuk melawanku"

'aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan'

"Aku menceritakannya pada mereka dan mereka tidak setuju padaku… tapi kemudian suatu malam, Shion pura-pura setuju dan aku mempercayainya… lalu… perasaanku mulai tumbuh lebih kuat padanya… itu adalah perasaan yang sama seperti yang kau percayai, dan kekuatan yang dia selalu katakan padaku _"lebih kuatlah dari apapun di dunia ini"_ , dan kupikir dia merasakan perasaan yang sama padaku"

"So-souka"

"Tapi aku akhirnya tahu jika itu semua kebohongannya… itu adalah rencana untuk menusukku dari belakang… Itachi dan Shion sebenarnya bersama, dan mereka berencana menghancurkanku sebelum aku membahayakan makhluk hidup yang bodoh itu… dan cerita lainnya sama seperti yang Shion katakan padamu… tapi semua omong kosong yang dia katakan padaku hanyalah kebohongan… kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, Kid? Semoga saja kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya"

"Tidak, aku…"

"Itulah kenapa… itulah kenapa kisah cinta adalah kisah yang bodoh… itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya, perasaan klise yang datang hanya sementara waktu, menyiksamu saat kau tidur dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja… seperti perasaanku di masa lalu"

"Sasuke, itu tidak benar… kau hanya tidak mengerti apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya…"

"Berhenti mencoba mengajariku! Aku sudah hidup lebih lama darimu dan merasakan segala hal di dunia ini… rasa sakit, kesedihan, bahkan cinta yang bodoh itu… jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau lebih baik dariku…". Kata Sasuke dingin. "Kalian makhluk hidup selalu berpikir bahwa kalian itu sempurna huh? Selalu berpikir bahwa kalian tahu segalanya… itulah kenapa aku lelah pada kalian!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku? Ada banyak kesempatan untuk melakukannya"

"Dan melakukan semua pekerjaan kotor itu? Kau memang bodoh… jika kau tidak setuju denganku, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dan mengejar orang-orang bodoh itu huh?"

"Itu karena… aku… aku… peduli padamu"

"Omong kosong lain huh? Wanita itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama… itu mungkin berhasil di masa lalu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang…"

"…."

"Sekarang kau tahu semuanya, kid… jadi kupikir kau akan setuju padaku… Tapi…kau membuatku kecewa"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu…"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya tanpa membalas perkataan Hinata. Sikapnya berbeda dari Sasuke yang biasanya selalu menggodanya dan penuh keyakinan. Sasuke yang Hinata lihat di depannya sekarang adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Seseorang yang sudah lama ditinggalkan dalam keputus-asaan oleh seseorang yang dia cintai, seseorang yang lelah dengan segala hal yang ada di dunia ini dan sedang mencari jawaban pasti dan juga seseorang yang tanpa alasan memberitahunya tentang semua kesedihan dan rasa sakitnya yang dia sembunyikan dalam seringaian khasnya.

"Itu karena kau juga makhluk hidup". Kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini… Bahkan Shion-san adalah makhluk abadi… dia percaya dengan kekuatan dari cinta…"

"TUTUP MULUTMU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA!". Teriak Sasuke mulai emosi.

"Lakukanlah…". Hinata sama sekali tidak takut.

"ARRRGGHHHH TUTUP MULUTMU DAN BERHENTILAH MENCOBA MEMBUATKU MENCINTAIMU, KAU MAKHLUK HIDUP BODOH…"

'Mencoba membuatnya mencintaiku?'

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sasuke tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan Hinata dalam emosi yang campur aduk. Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat depresi. Tidak ada seringaian dan tidak ada kata-kata yang biasanya ia ucapkan untuk menggoda Hinata. Dia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke… aku mulai mencintaimu…". Gumam Hinata pelan saat Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Satu-satunya yang menjawabnya adalah suara hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus di depan wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau mencintaiku juga…hiks apa itu salah?". Hinata beberapa saat terisak dan menangis. 'lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menenangkan pikiranku…'. Ia keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi saat ia akan berjalan keluar, seseorang memanggilnya. Suaranya menggema lembut melalui dinding.

"Psstt, hei…"

"Naruto?"

"Jadi kau dan dia sedang bertengkar huh?"

"Mu-mungkin bisa dibilang begitu…"

"Dia memberitahumu bahwa keberadaanku akan menghancurkan keseimbangan dari blah blah blah, huh? Jadi dia peduli tentang keseimbangan itu semua dan dia pikir kalau aku berbahaya? Dan dia takut termakan olehku, huh?"

"Apakah kau merasa sakit hati disebut begitu?"

"Aku? Sama sekali tidak… aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun kecuali rasa lapar"

"Kau sangat aneh…"

"Karena aku hampa dan kosong"

"…."

"Aku hampir tidak merasakan apapun… seperti penderitaan, kesedihan, kebahagiaan atau bahkan kepuasan… aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan itu… jadi aku mengambil bentuk makhluk hidup… orang-orang biasanya melihatku sebagai seseorang yang mereka ingin lihat… dan aku menggunakan bentuk itu agar aku tahu bagaimana perasaan makhluk hidup dan bagaimana berinteraksi…"

"Dan kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang itu?"

"Itu karena aku bosan hanya tinggal di sini… jadi lebih baik melakukan hal itu dan merasakan kesenangan, meskipun aku belum mendapatkannya…"

"Aa, souka"

"Hinata… sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang… kita akan bicara lagi nanti…"

"U-un… Oyasumi, Naruto-kun"

Hinata kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan mencoba tidur. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidur sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Ia terus teringat akan sesuatu.

" _Jangan pergi, Shion…"_

'Dia masih mencintainya… aku bisa melihatnya dari kata-katanya dan juga matanya… bahkan jika dia mengaku bahwa dia sudah melupakannya, aku yakin kalau dia masih mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya, karena Shion adalah… cinta pertamanya…'. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu… aku harus mengubah keputusannya agar tidak menghancurkan dunia ini… tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?". 'apakah aku harus melakukannya? Apakah aku harus membuatnya mencintaiku?'. Hinata meletakkan punggung tangannya untuk menutupi matanya. 'itu adalah satu-satunya cara'

-TBC-

Cheryl Nielsen = Hyuuga Hinata

Oswald Leingold = Uchiha Sasuke

Leon Xaverius = Akasuna no Sasori

Ian Vanguardion = Toneri Otsutsuki

Gil Rougknight = Hatake Kakashi

Cain Albaderon = Sabaku no Gaara

Vestoria Geneva = Shion

Aldius Tetraheilm = Uchiha Itachi

Thanos = Uzumaki Naruto


	7. Chapter 6 -The Exiled Immortal 3-

Pair : SasuHina

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humor (maybe)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typos, etc

* * *

-Fantasia-The Realm of Thanos-

{Sasuhina Version}

* * *

-The Exiled Immortal 3-

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"

"…."

"Ada apa?"

"Y-ya… tentu saja…". Hinata mengernyitkan kening bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang normal seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka semalam. 'jadi pertengkaran antara kami semalam tidak mengubah apapun? Atau dia hanya pura-pura tenang seperti biasanya?'

"Siapa target kita selanjutnya, Kid?"

"Itu… terserah kau saja…"

"Kupikir kita harus menargetkan Toneri terlebih dahulu".

"Bukankah dia meninggalkan kota ini?". 

"Aku bisa mencari jejaknya dalam waktu singkat". 

"Bagaimana?"

"Suigetsu". Sasuke memanggil salah satu iblisnya.

"Ya, tuan?"

"Bawa Juugo bersamamu dan temukan keberadaan Toneri sekarang… dan sebagai imbalannya, aku akan memberikan kalian berdua jadwal membunuh"

"Benarkah?". Suigetsu antusias mendengarnya. "Kami akan segera menemukannya…". Ia membungkuk dan dalam sekejab menghilang. 

"Jadwal membunuh?". Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hn. Seperti meledakkan kota misalnya… dan yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu, Kid"

'Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus menanyakannya tentang Shion-san atau tidak…Tapi aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang seolah-olah baik-baik saja dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku'. Hinata meremas tangannya. "Ummm Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Te-tentang Shion…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih mencintainya?" 

Sasuke menatap Hinata dan mengernyitkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti masih mencintainya kan?". Tanya Hinata lagi, memastikan.

"Tidak"

"Kau bohong"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bohong…. 

"Tapi-"

"Kalaupun aku bohong… itu sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganmu". Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ta-tapi aku adalah orang yang membantumu mendapatkan kembali kekuatanmu… dan tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku juga…"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak berkewajiban menjawab pertanyaan dari pelayanku".

'Pelayan?' 

"Tapi yang jelas sekarang ini, aku benar-benar sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh wanita itu."

'Membunuh Shion-san?'. Hinata membulatkan mata tidak percaya. "Tapi Sasuke?" 

"Hn?"

"Kau terlihat sedikit senang saat kau bilang "jangan pergi, Shion…" semalam".

Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke yang bersemu merah. "Kapan aku bilang begitu? Kau hanya berhalusinasi saja, bodoh"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. "Terserah kau saja… aku lelah berdebat denganmu…"

"Tuan, aku sudah menemukannya". Suigetsu datang kembali.

"Ck kau terlalu lamban, Suigetsu". Sasuke mendecih tidak suka.

"Menurutku dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat". Hinata mencoba membela Suigetsu yang wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Itu terlalu lama bagiku… Dimana dia?". Tanya Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Umm tuan… dia ada di desa kristal…"

"Benarkah? Bagus… sekarang pergilah!".

"Hai…". Setelah itu Suigetsu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. 

"Desa Kristal?". Tanya Hinata bingung dengan nama desa yang mereka sebutkan.

"Kudengar itu adalah desa lamanya"

"Tempat asal Toneri-san?"

"Hn. Dia membekukan semua yang ada di sana… kau belum mendengar tentang itu?"

"Be-belum…". 'sebenarnya hanya sedikit yang kutahu'.

"Kita pergi sekarang, kid".

"Ha-hai"

Sasuke dan Hinata dalam sekejab berteleportasi ke tempat yang asing. Tempat itu hanya dipenuhi dengan es dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Bahkan Hinata sendiri ragu ada semut hidup di tempat itu.

"Dia datang… bersikaplah seperti biasa, lalu kita akan menangkapnya". Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Seperti yang Sasuke katakan, tidak lama kemudian Toneri datang. Ia terlihat terkejut saat melihat mereka di tempat itu. Tapi dengan cepat wajah terkejutnya tergantikan dengan senyuman. "Ohayo…". Sapanya.

"Toneri-san?". Hinata melihat Toneri dengan ekspresi antara sedih dan senang. Ia memang senang melihat pria itu lagi, tapi ia juga sedih dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?". Tanya Sasuke dengan tenang pada Toneri.

Toneri melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. "Di sini dulunya adalah kampung halamanku… aku hanya sedang mengenangnya di sini…". Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Apakah dia ini kekasihmu, Hinata-san?"

"Ti-tidak… tentu saja tidak…". Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih…" 

"A-apa? Itu tidak benar…". Hinata tetap menyangkal.

"Tapi kau terlihat senang menikmati waktu bersamanya, Hinata-san…".

"Benarkah?". Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Toneri. "Senang menikmati waktu bersama kami, huh? Menarik….". Ia menatap Hinata dengan seringaian lebarnya. "dan bagian mana yang bisa disebut menikmati waktu bersama?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke menatap Toneri lagi. "Mungkin kau buta atau semacamnya, karena kami sama sekali tidak pernah menikmati waktu bersama"

"Tapi-"

"Tapi mungkin kami memang menikmatinya… karena kami adalah pasangan"

Toneri dan Hinata terdiam sesaat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Jadi… apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?". Tanya Toneri kemudian.

"Kami kesini untuk- agh". Sasuke mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Sshh kau hampir mengatakannya, bodoh". Bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Gomen"

"Kami… sedang kencan". Sasuke merangkul pundak Hinata. "Ya benar, kami sedang kencan sekarang"

Toneri mengernyitkan kening. "Aneh sekali… kalian kencan di tempat seperti ini? Tempat ini jauh dari kota, kalian tahu itu kan?".

"Ya, memang… tempat ini agak terisolasi… tapi ini tempat yang bagus untuk- agh". Hinata menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Bukan untuk bercinta, dasar kau idiot!!! Kau… dasar kau pedofil"

"Beraninya kau menyebutku pedofil… penampilanku tidak setua itu, dasar bodoh… lagipula kau juga bukan anak kecil". Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai. "Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku akan bilang begitu?".

"Tentu saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan pikiranmu itu, dasar kau idiot"

"Apa? Disini kau yang idiot… lagipula aku hanya bercanda… dasar gendut"

"Apa? Kau… kau adalah musuh semua wanita di dunia ini…".

Sasuke dan Hinata saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Sedangkan Toneri sendiri hanya bisa menatap bingung dengan pertengkaran mereka. "Hmm kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang…". Katanya kemudian.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini". Sasuke dengan cepat menghalangi Toneri yang akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka. 

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau hanya bisa pergi setelah aku mengambil kekuatanmu… Xemnahort faas abis vaxe seeivu habx luna"

Ekspresi Toneri tidak berbeda dengan Sasori saat ingatan dan kekuatannya diserap paksa. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan. "Hentikaaannnn aaaaarrrghhh Kau… kau sangat kejaammm aaaaarrrgghhhhhhh"

Hinata dengan cepat mengeluarkan bola kecil itu lagi dari sakunya dan mulai menyerap sedikit kekuatan dan ingatan Toneri seperti yang dilakukannya pada Sasori. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak diketahui Sasuke.

"Tidaaakkkkk, kaasaaaaaannnnnn…. Kenapa semua orang membeku??? Maafkan aku…. aku tidak sengaja membekukan kalian…. Tolong maafkan aku… aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengembalikan kalian kembali seperti semula… maafkan aku… aaaaaarrrgggggghhhhhh". Toneri menangis dengan air matanya yang jatuh ke pipinya. Lalu air matanya dengan cepat membeku saat mencapai area dekat mulutnya. Dan perlahan kesadarannya mulai memudar dan ia pingsan.

Setelah melihat Toneri yang pingsan, dengan cepat Hinata memasukkan kembali blue orb itu ke dalam sakunya, tepat sebelum Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kuso, mendengarnya berteriak seperti itu mengingatkanku padanya". Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa… lupakan saja". Sasuke kemudian berjalan masuk ke celah es. Dan saat ia kembali, ia menggenggam sebuah permata di tangannya. 

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa Sasuke tiba-tiba terlihat murung. 'Apakah dia mengingat Shion-san? Dia pasti sedang mengingatnya sekarang…'. Tanpa sadar matanya mulai berair. 

'Kenapa?

Padahal aku di sini bersamamu… 

Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada dia… 

Sasuke…'.

"Aku lelah…". Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. "mungkin aku harus istirahat sebentar…". Ia duduk tidak jauh dari Toneri yang pingsan. "Ada apa?". Tanyanya saat menatap Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Tidak perlu menangisinya… dia tidak mati". Katanya saat melihat Hinata meneteskan air mata. "Kemarilah!". Ia menepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Hinata menghapus air matanya cepat. "Kau tidak merencanakan apapun kan?"

"Apa? Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun… Di sini sangat dingin, dan kau akan merasa hangat jika ada seseorang di dekatmu"

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan mulai duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kadang kau membuatku lupa kalau kau adalah Raja Iblis".

"Itu karena dia… aku bahkan dulunya lebih buruk…"

"…."

"Dia memberitahuku ini sekali… Dia bilang cinta bisa mengalahkan kebencian… tapi sekarang aku harus menghapus ingatan itu". Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Tsk, aku terlalu banyak bicara".

'Dia memanfaatkanku… 

Untuk menghapus Shion-san dari ingatannya… 

Hanya untuk menghapus ingatannya tentang kebersamaan mereka…

Aku hanya pengganti…

Aku hanyalah…'

"Ada apa?"

"….."

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak…".

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mendapatkan periode bulananmu?"

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak, dasar idiot". Wajah Hinata memerah karena kesal. 

Sasuke menyeringai. "Biar kutebak… apa kau gugup di dekatku sekarang?"

"A-apa?". Hinata gelagapan mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-omong, bagaimana menurutmu tentang ciuman pertama kita?"

"APA??"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau lupa…"

"Itu sama sekali tidak romantis… sangat sangat tidak romantis….". Kata Hinata kesal.

"Benarkah? Kau ingin yang romantis, huh? Hmm kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita coba lagi sekarang?"

-blushhhh-

"A-apa?"

"Hahaha hanya bercanda…". 

"Sama sekali tidak lucu…". Hinata mendengus kesal. 

Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dan seperti mengabaikan Hinata yang masih terlihat kesal.

Hinata yang menyadari itu, mengernyitkan kening bingung. Ia menatap Sasuke yang terdiam cukup lama. "Sasuke?".

"Hn?"

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya mengenang masa lalu"

"Hmm?"

"Waktu itu, entah kenapa semuanya menjadi berantakan… aku selalu ingat, dia terus bicara tentang meninggalkan kebencian dan memulai untuk mencintai seseorang… ck, dan dengan bodohnya aku mengikutinya… tapi kemudian kutahu, dia hanya main-main denganku… Dasar jalang."

Hinata hanya bisa mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau cinta bisa mengubah segalanya…"

"…." 

"Ck, seharusnya aku melupakan itu semua… tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa…."

"Dia hanya ingin kau berubah, Sasuke…"

"Aku dulu memang berubah… aku melakukan semua yang ia inginkan…"

"…."

"Sekarang aku kembali ke diriku yang sebenarnya…". Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika ada seseorang memberitahumu bahwa dia mencintaimu, lalu dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang lain dan bahkan mereka berciuman?"

"…."

"Jika saja aku tidak mengikutinya diam-diam, Aku tidak akan tahu kalau dia hanya main-main denganku"

"Aku… aku merasakan hal yang sama… setiap kali aku mendengarmu membicarakannya, aku merasakan hal yang sama… aku…"

"….."

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya?"

"…."

"Sekarang kau memiliku…"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. 

"Kita harus temukan target selanjutnya!". Kata Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Sasuke selalu mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Baiklah"

"Cukup untuk hari ini… kita pulang sekarang…" 

Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama mereka sudah kembali ke istana. 

"Kau istirahatlah… aku akan membuat diriku terbiasa dengan kekuatan baru ini dan tidur"

"Un". Setelah itu Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya. 'Aku lega, dia mulai terbuka padaku sekarang…'

Keesokan harinya…

Hinata PoV

Aku keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Aku menatapnya bingung, karena beberapa saat ia melihatku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ohayo". Katanya kemudian dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"O-ohayo…"

"Hari ini ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan… kau tetaplah di sini"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin mengumpulkan lebih banyak iblis hari ini… dan kuyakin gadis yang lembut sepertimu tidak akan tahan melihatnya"

"Kenapa?"

Ia menatapku sejenak. "Kupikir melihat darah akan membuatmu takut". 

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu…". Setelah itu Sasuke menghilang dari hadapanku. 

Aku memutuskan melihat keadaan Gaara-kun dan memberinya makanan. Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan mendekatinya. Dia berbaring dan memejamkan mata, tapi aku tahu ia sama sekali tidak tidur. Saat aku mendekat, ia dengan cepat duduk dan melihatku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Makanan…". Gaara-kun terlihat antusias melihat makanan yang kuletakkan di depannya.

"Baiklah Gaara-kun, Ini dia makan-". Aku melihat makanan yang baru saja kuletakkan sudah lenyap. "Kau makan terlalu cepat, Gaara-kun…"

"Aku lapar…"

"Apakah Sasuke tidak memberimu apapun untuk dimakan?". Tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak…"

"Apa?"

"Master bilang jika aku lapar, aku bisa membunuh banyak orang…"

"Ga-Gaara-kun, itu…"

"Itu bagus kan? Benar kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak…"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena itu sangat kejam… kau akan membuat orang-orang kehilangan nyawanya…"

"Aku tahu itu… Tapi master bilang itu bagus, karena dengan cara itu orang-orang yang menentangnya akan mati… Dan jika mereka dibunuh olehku, jiwa mereka akan lenyap dan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa lahir kembali…"

"….."

"Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan kaasan?"

Aku mengangguk. Gaara-kun sudah beberapa hari ini memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. "Kalau begitu, kau juga harus memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan tousan!"

"Yeeyyy aku memiliki orang tua sekarang…. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak berhak memanggil Master dengan sebutan tousan… meskipun dia yang menciptakanku, aku tidak akan memanggilnya begitu… Dia bahkan memasukkan semacam permata ke dalam tubuhku kemarin, jadi sekarang aku adalah pemakan cahaya, bukan bayi yang baru lahir lagi…"

"Pe-pemakan cahaya?"

"Kami para iblis memiliki tiga tingkatan. Tingkat pertama adalah saat kami masih bayi atau baru lahir dan kami masih belum bisa bertarung. Tingkat kedua adalah pemakan cahaya. Setelah kami menjadi pemakan cahaya, maka kami bisa melawan dan mengeluarkan kekuatan potensial kami… Dan tingkat terakhir adalah tingkat petarung yang cukup rumit. Tidak ada iblis yang pernah ke tingkat itu, karea di tingkat terakhir itu membutuhkan persyaratan khusus, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa itu…"

"Apakah Sasuke yang memberitahumu semua itu?"

"Un…"

"Souka… jadi, apakah kau ingin menjadi petarung?"

"Aku tidak tahu…"

-Dia hanya belum sempurna dan dia masih kecil… saat dewasa nanti dia akan tumbuh menjadi iblis yang kuat dan sempurna-

Aku ingat yang dikatakan Sasuke saat itu. Mungkin memang benar jika dewasa nanti, Gaara-kun akan menjadi iblis yang kuat dan sempurna. Ia akan menjadi petarung yang hebat. Tapi kuharap, ia bisa menemukan apa yang ia inginkan segera. "Baiklah, pertanyaan terakhir…. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Pintu keluar ada di bawah tempat tidurnya Master…".

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Arigatou Gaara-kun…"

"Kaasan… aku mengantuk…"

"Un, kau tidurlah… aku harus pergi sekarang… sampai jumpa lagi, Gaara-kun…"

"Sampai jumpa lagi kaasan… jangan lupa mengunjungiku lagi…".

Setelah itu aku bergegas keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan berencana kembali ke kamarku. Tapi sebelum aku sampai ke kamar, aku mendengar suara Naruto lagi.

"Hei, apa kau ada waktu untuk bicara denganku?"

"Y-ya…"

"Bagus… Apa kau tahu tentang kepribadian lain? Shion dan Itachi selalu menyebutnya dengan diri mereka yang kedua"

"Aku tidak tahu itu…"

"Pada dasarnya aku adalah Sasuke itu sendiri… Kau tahu kenapa, kan? 

"….."

"Karena aku lahir saat Sasuke mendapatkan bentuk padatnya, saat ia berusia dua puluh tahun… dan kami berdua mempunyai kemampuan yang sama, yang berbeda adalah aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku sendiri… Tapi tetap saja kami berdua berbagi kekuatan dan kehidupan yang sama… jadi, apa yang terjadi padaku akan terjadi juga pada Sasuke…"

"…."

"Tapi itu hanya akan terjadi setelah dirinya yang kedua mencapai usia satu tahun… Ah, kau mungkin penasaran kenapa Shion dan Itachi tidak memilikinya…"

"Un…"

"Itu karena Sasuke membunuh mereka tepat setelah mereka lahir…"

"Ja-jadi Sasuke adalah yang pertama mendapatkan dirinya yang lain?"

"Ya, dan setelah dia menyadari semua fakta itu, dia melenyapkannya… Waktu itu dia adalah pria yang baik, sebelum-"

"Aku tahu itu… kau tidak perlu mengatakannya…"

"Aku masih memikirkan tentang percakapan terakhir kita… apakah dia menyalahkanku untuk semua ini? Padahal itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena terlambat menyadarinya… dia membenciku, tapi dia tidak bisa membunuhku… Aku tetap terus mematuhinya selama aku mendapatkan makanan… tapi sekarang, aku ingin melampauinya…"

"A-apa?"

"Ya, itu adalah keputusanku… aku akan membutuhkanmu nanti…"

"Tapi-"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya dia sudah pergi. Melampaui Sasuke? Bagaimana? "Oh, tidak… ini buruk…"

"Hei, Kid…"

"Ahh". Aku tersentak kaget dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?". Tanyanya seperti mencurigai sesuatu. 

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa… umm Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu…"

"Baiklah"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kekuatanmu kembali?"

"Tentu saja menghancurkan dunia ini dan membuat Gaara menjadi tangan kananku, lalu menciptakan dunia baru yang bisa kukendalikan."

"Aa so-souka... Tapi Sasuke, aku tidak pernah melihatmu membunuh orang seperti yang Sasori-san lakukan…"

"Membunuh manusia? Ck, anak buahku yang akan melakukannya… selain itu, membunuh manusia lemah tidak bisa membuatku merasa puas". Sasuke menyeringai. "Tapi itu akan sangat berbeda jika aku membunuh makhluk abadi lainnya… selain itu aku sedang tidak ingin membunuh sekarang ini… semua yang ingin kulakukan adalah mengembalikan kekuatanku, mangambil alih dunia dan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan". 

"…."

"Dan melupakan jalang itu tentu saja".

Kemudian haripun berlalu tanpa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Entah kenapa aku merasa, Sasuke mencoba menjaga jarak dariku.

Keesokan harinya…

"Aku ingin keluar dan bersenang-senang hari ini"

"Lagi?"

"Hn"

Dia menghilang. Lebih baik aku pergi menemui Shion-san sekarang. Aku dengan cepat pergi ke kamar Sasuke dan merangkak di bawah tempat tidurnya. Gaara-kun benar, ada jalan memanjang yang terhubung dengan pintu yang ada di tepian kota. Aku merangkak mengikuti jalan itu hingga aku berhasil keluar dari istana. Setelah itu aku bergegas mencari Shion-san. Tapi dimana aku harus mencarinya? Aku berjalan mengelilingi kota, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku ingat, tempat dimana Sasuke disegel. Aku bergegas ke tempat itu, dan tepat sekali dugaanku. 

"Itu dia... Tapi, huh?". 'Sasuke?'. 

-TBC-

  
  



	8. Chapter 7 -The Last Exiled Immortal-

Pair : SasuHina

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humor (maybe)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typos, etc

* * *

-Fantasia-The Realm of Thanos-

{Sasuhina Version}

* * *

-The Last Exiled Immortal-

Hinata mengernyit bingung melihat Sasuke yang juga datang ke tempat itu. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik bangunan, tapi masih tetap bisa mengawasi mereka.

"Hei". Sasuke menghampiri Shion dengan seringaian angkuhnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?". Shion terlihat terkejut dan sedikit takut dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang menghampirinya.

"Ck, Hanya kebetulan saja aku kemari… tidak ada alasan lain…". Kata Sasuke malas.

Shion mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh menemuimu?". Melihat Shion yang ketakutan, membuat seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Kau… kau masih mempunyai perasaan itu? Itachi memang sudah mati, tapi tidak dengan perasaanku padanya…"

"Aku tahu itu…". Sasuke memperhatikan Shion dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kau sudah berubah, dan sekarang kau terlihat lebih dewasa".

Shion tersenyum sinis. "Aku menyerahkan keabadianku untuk menjadi manusia biasa, tidak sepertimu, Raja Iblis…"

"Ya ya ya… dan itu salahmu sendiri… masih bagus aku membiarkanmu hidup kembali saat itu…".

"Kau-"

-Greb-

Hinata membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke memeluk Shion dengan posesif. Bahkan ia melihat Shion yang selalu memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku…". Shion terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

'Tidak mungkin… aku… aku tidak bisa melihat ini semua….'. Hinata berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia terus berlari dengan tujuan yang tak menentu. Hingga ia harus berhenti berlari karena kelelahan. 'apa yang kuharapkan? Tidak ada yang akan mengejarmu Hinata… tidak ada seorangpun…'. Ia mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Hei…"

"Ahh". Hinata tersentak kaget merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ini aku… Kenapa kau menangis?"

"K-kau… Naruto?". Hinata melihat penampilannya. 'Apa dia mendapatkan tubuhnya?'.

"Apakah Sasuke yang membuatmu menangis? Apakah dia membuatmu kecewa? Tsk tsk gadis malang…".

"…..". Hinata menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Apakah kau ingin pergi dari dunia ini? Apakah kau ingin semuanya menjadi normal kembali?"

"A-apa maksudmu?". Hinata mengernyitkan kening bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Kau ingin kembali ke waktu itu, bukan? Kembali ke hari dimana keluargamu tewas dan melakukan sesuatu agar mereka tidak mati…"

"Te-tentu saja tapi-"

"Heh, jika aku mempunyai seluruh kekuatan Sasuke, aku bisa melakukannya… aku akan mengembalikanmu ke hari dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi… aku bahkan bisa membantumu mencegah kecelakaan itu agar tidak terjadi jika kau mau…"

'benarkah dia bisa melakukannya?'

"Tapi hanya jika kau bersedia membantuku… kau hanya perlu menjebak Sasuke dan mengumpankannya padaku, maka aku akan mendapatkan tubuhnya dan seluruh kekuatannya…"

'Apa?'. Hinata bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Benar jika ia ingin keluarganya kembali. Ia ingin kehidupan normalnya bersama keluarganya kembali utuh. Jika ia menerima tawaran Naruto, ia bisa pergi dari dunia ini. Ia sendiri bahkan sulit mendapatkan cinta Sasuke. Ia juga belum tentu bisa menyelamatkan Fantasia. 'Aku memang menginginkan itu, tapi-"

"Bagaimana?"

"T-tidak…". Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Hmm?".

"Karena aku… karena aku masih mencintainya…". 'Ya, aku mencintai Sasuke'

"Setelah semua yang dilakukannya padamu?"

Hinata mengangguk dan mencoba menghapus air matanya yang kembali mengalir. Ia tidak ingin mengkhianati Sasuke.

"Hmph, sayang sekali… Haaahhh kalau begitu aku akan menunggu kesempatan lainnya". Naruto berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dengan kecewa.

* * *

-Fantasia-The Realm of Thanos-

-The Last Exiled Immortal-

* * *

Sasuke masih terlihat memeluk Shion dengan erat. Dan Shion sendiri masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku…". Shion dengan kuat memberontak. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi kaku. "A-apa? A-aku tidak bisa bergerak…".

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeringai. "Tentu saja… aku baru saja menggambar lambang sihir di punggungmu… jadi, untuk sementara kau tidak akan bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu"

"A-apa?"

"Sekarang…". Tangan Sasuke mengeluarkan uap dingin seperti es yang dengan cepat uap itu memadat, lalu berubah menjadi sebuah benda tajam.

"Apa… apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan katana itu?". Shion mulai panik. Sasuke menggenggam katana itu dengan kuat dan mengarahkannya tepat di lehernya.

"Aku datang hanya untuk mendapatkan bola itu… Bola yang kau gunakan untuk menyimpan kekuatan abadimu… Bukankah kau menyimpannya?"

"Itu-"

"Berikan padaku atau aku akan memotong tubuhmu menjadi dua bagian". Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Agh". Shion merintih kesakitan. Darah menetes dari lehernya.

"Lihatlah… Katana ini sudah mulai memotong lehermu… satu kesalahan saja, maka kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk dunia ini."

"Sasuke aku-"

"Berikan. Padaku. Bola. Itu. SEKARANG!"

Shion dengan pelan mengucapkan mantra dan bola itu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "A-ambillah".

"Heh". Dengan segera Sasuke mengambil benda itu dan menatap Shion dengan seringaian angkuhnya. "Sayonara".Ia menarik katananya kembali dan mengayunkannya ke tubuh Shion.

-Craashhhh-

"Kyaaa"

Sasuke tertawa anarkis melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh Shion yang ia tebas. "Bukankah itu sakit? Sekarang kau tahu rasa sakit yang kurasakan… dan sekarang kau merasakan akibatnya karena main-main denganku". Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Shion yang terkapar.

Sasuke kembali ke istananya. Dan dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan bola itu di ruangan pribadinya. "sekarang semua masalah selesai". Ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah menuju kamar Hinata. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia langsung masuk ke dalam. "Kid… Hei kid…". 'dimana dia?'. Ia mengernyitkan kening bingung tidak menemukan Hinata di kamarnya. Ia keluar menuju kamar mandi, dapur dan tempat lainnya di istananya. "Kid? Dimana kau?". Teriaknya frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya. "Ck, dimana dia?"

* * *

-Fantasia-The Realm of Thanos-

-The Last Exiled Immortal-

* * *

Hinata kembali ke tempat dimana Sasuke dan Shion berada. Ia membulatkan mata tidak percaya saat melihat Shion tergeletak bersimbah darah. Ia dengan cepat menghampirinya. "Shion-san?".

"Tolong aku… Hinata…".

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia… dia yang melakukan ini padaku…"

"Aku akan menolongmu, Shion-san…". Hinata membantu Shion berdiri.

"Arigatou"

Hinata membawa Shion ke salah satu tabib di kota itu. 'kuharap dia baik-baik saja…'. Hinata sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Shion yang terluka parah. Darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya sangat banyak. Saat ia menawarkan diri untuk bisa tetap bersamanya dan menjaganya untuk sementara waktu, Shion menolak dengan keras. Ia meminta Hinata untuk segera kembali pada Sasuke. Karena akan sangat berbahaya jika Sasuke tahu bahwa ia menolongnya. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke istana, Ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar?". Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Jujur saja, Hinata merasa sedikit ketakutan melihat Sasuke setelah melihat keadaan Shion. Tapi ia mencoba bersikap tenang. "Ga-Gaara-kun memberitahuku jalan keluarnya…".

"Souka…". Sasuke bernapas lega. "Kalau begitu aku akan menutup jalan keluar itu nanti… kau darimana?". Tanyanya dengan lebih lembut.

"A-aku hanya jalan-jalan…". Hinata meremas tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Ck, kau membuatku khawatir, Kid"

-Deg-

'Dia mengkhawatirkanku?'

"Ayo pulang"

Hinata mengangguk. Dan dengan cepat mereka tiba kembali di istana bawah tanah. 'Aku harus pura-pura tidak tahu apapun…Tapi, Sasuke akan curiga jika aku diam saja… Apa yang harus kukatakan?'. "Ummm Sasuke… Berapa usiamu?"

"1256 tahun"

"1256?"

"Aku sudah hidup selama 1256 tahun… tapi usia tubuh dan jiwaku masih 20 tahun…

"Eh?"

"Hn. itu karena kami makhluk abadi, jadi kami berhenti tumbuh di usia kami yang ke 20 tahun… lalu, kau sendiri?"

"A-aku 19 tahun"

"Kau masih bisa menjadi makhluk abadi"

"I-itu pasti akan menyenangkan…"

"Jika aku cukup baik untuk itu…"

"Eh?"

"Kita akan menemukan Kakashi besok… jadi kau harus bersiap-siap"

"Ba-baiklah"

Hinata tersenyum dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri menatap pintu kamar Hinata yang tertutup.

'Aku benci mengakui ini. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam senyuman gadis itu yang tidak kusukai… Itu membuatku hangat dan damai…'. "Sial, itu bukan cinta…. Itu pasti bukan cinta…. Aku? Jatuh cinta? Tidak akan terjadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi". Sasuke menggerutu sendiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Keesokan harinya…

"Ohayo, Kid…"

"O-ohayo…"

"Kita harus menemukan Kakashi di sebuah desa yang dulu pernah ditinggalinya."

"Kau tahu dia di sana?"

"Hn. Mungkin saja…". Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

'Ada apa dengannya?'

"Saat kita menemukannya, kau harus mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar, lalu aku akan bersembunyi dan menyelinap di belakangnya, Kau mengerti?"

"U-un"

Setelah itu mereka segera berteleportasi ke sebuah desa yang sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan. Hanya ada reruntuhan dan tidak ada satu orangpun di sana.

"Kudengar ayahnya dibunuh di sini". Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Dia adalah putra dari seorang putri tunggal bangsawan dari ras manusia…. Saat tahu putri mereka meninggal, keluarga dari ibunya bersumpah untuk melenyapkan keluarga ayahnya… dan itulah kenapa dia sangat membenci manusia."

'Kakashi-san hanya menceritakan sedikit dari kisah hidupnya'.

Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu masuk di bawah tanah dari salah satu reruntuhan bangunan, yang ia yakini adalah tempat dimana Kakashi berada. Ia menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam dan berjalan mengikuti lorong yang ada, sedangkan dirinya mengikutinya dari belakang. "Dia di sini". Katanya kemudian dan menyuruh Hinata membuka satu-satunya pintu yang ada di sana, lalu ia menghilang seperti angin.

"Siapa di sana?". Kakashi berteriak dari dalam.

"I-ini aku…". Hinata masuk ke dalam dan berjalan mendekat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?". Tanya Kakashi curiga.

"Go-gomen, a-aku menemukan tempat ini dengan tidak sengaja…". Kata Hinata gelagapan.

"Kau bohong… kau pasti lupa kalau aku bisa membaca pikiranmu… ck, kau mencoba menjebakku".

"Itu memang benar… tapi sayang sekali kau tidak bisa membaca pikiranku". Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik Kakashi dari belakang. Dan sepertinya memang benar jika Kakashi tidak bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke. "Ha ha gomen, tapi kau terlambat menyadarinya… Xemnahort faas abis vaxe seevu habx luna…".

'Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresi menyakitkan itu sekarang… tapi masih saja hatiku merasa sangat sakit melihat mereka seperti ini… Sasori-san, Toneri-san, dan sekarang Kakashi-san…'.

"Lepaskan aku! Hinata, kau… kau bersama dengan iblis ini?"

"A-aku"

"Ya, dia memang bersamaku… dan sekarang tutup mulutmu agar aku bisa konsentrasi, dasar idiot". Geram Sasuke frustasi.

Dengan cepat Hinata mengeluarkan blue orb itu lagi dan menggunakannya. Wajah Kakashi lebih tenang, tapi dia masih tetap gemetar.

"Tousan benar… Manusia memang menyedihkan dan kalian semua sangat bodoh…". Kakashi tersenyum kecut dan tidak lama kemudian kesadarannya memudar dan ia jatuh pingsan.

"Sekarang tinggal yang terakhir…". Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Giliranmu". Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"A-apa? Aku?"

"Ya, karena kau memiliki rasa sakit juga…"

'Aku tidak mau'

"Rasa sakitmu sedikit berbeda, dan aku hanya harus melihat sisi gelapmu… Kau akan melihat kenangan burukmu, tapi kau tidak akan melupakannya… Karena kau adalah manusia dari dunia lain…"

"Ti-tidak… aku tidak mau…"

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu…". Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Kumohon jangan lakukan itu…"

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya, kid"

"Tidak… aku tidak ingin mengingatnya…". Hinata berjalan mundur. "Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mencoba melupakan rasa sakitku dan bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi… jika aku mengingat hari dimana keluargaku tewas, mungkin aku tidak akan lagi bisa tersenyum... jadi, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya"

"Dengar, aku sangat membutuhkannya dan ini sangat penting… Aku tahu rasa sakitmu, aku tahu ini sulit untukmu…"

"…."

"Aku tidak pernah mempunyai seseorang untuk berbagi kesedihan, tidak ada sama sekali…"

"…."

"Aku kehilangan Shion, ah bukan… aku bahkan tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk memilikinya"

"…."

"Kadang, cinta bisa membuat orang bodoh menjadi menderita dan gila… ck, aku sendiri adalah salah satu orang bodoh itu"

"….."

"Jadi, kumohon…".

"Un". 'Tidak'. "Lakukanlah…". 'Jangan… ada apa denganku? Aku tidak bisa menolaknya… kenapa?'.

"Baiklah… kita mulai sekarang…"

Hinata PoV

-uhukk-

"Apa? Dimana aku? Apakah aku masih hidup? Ini…" Aku membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan situasi yang kulihat. "Ini adalah hari dimana aku kehilangan orang tuaku…". _Hari ini adalah hari liburan musim panas. Dan sesuai rencana sebelumnya, kami memilih pergi berlibur ke Kyoto menggunakan mobil. Selama perjalanan, kami saling bersenda gurau bersama. Aku bisa mendengar suara Hanabi yang bernyanyi riang di sampingku. Aku sendiri bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama tousan dan kaasan. Hingga tiba-tiba aku merasakan hantaman kuat menghantam mobil kami. Untuk beberapa saat aku kehilangan kesadaran dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kemudian aku merasakan seseorang menarikku dari dalam mobil. Aku mendongak untuk melihat orang yang menolongku, yang ternyata adalah tousan dengan tubuhnya yang terluka parah. Aku bisa melihat darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Ia menggendongku menjauh dari mobil dan mendudukkanku di bawah pohon. Tidak lama kemudian, orang-orang mulai berdatangan. Aku bisa melihat tousan dengan langkah tertatih kembali lagi menuju mobil. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan kaasan dan Hanabi dari dalam mobil kami yang terbalik. Aku berdiri dan mencoba menghampirinya. Tapi seseorang mengahalangiku kembali ke sana. Aku terus memberontak dan berteriak. Aku tidak ingin sendirian tanpa mereka. Tidak lama kemudian aku melihat tousan dengan perlahan berjalan ke arahku dengan membawa kaasan di tangan kanannya dan Hanabi di tangan kirinya. Aku bernapas lega dan tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka. Aku berteriak memanggil mereka._

"Tidak… hentikan!"

 _Aku dengan senang memanggil mereka yang berjalan perlahan ke arahku "Tousan!? Kaasan!? Hanabi!?"_

"HENTIKAAAANNNNNN!"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"HENTIKAAANN, AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATNYA LAGI…."

"Kid"

"TIDAK, KUMOHON HENTIKAAANNNN"

"Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, tidak sampai bagian utama dan bagian penting dari kenangan burukmu muncul… permata itu tidak akan muncul jika kenangan burukmu tidak kau ingat… Gomen"

"Aaaaarrrrgghhhhhhhhh Tidaaakkkkkkkkkk"

 _Senyumanku langsung lenyap saat tousan beserta kaasan dan Hanabi ambruk tidak jauh dari mobil kami yang mulai terbakar. Aku masih bisa melihat tousan yang masih dengan sekuat tenaga memeluk kaasan dan Hanabi dengan erat. Aku ingin berlari ke arah mereka, tapi orang-orang mencoba terus menghalangiku. Tiba-tiba api mulai berkobar dari mobil kami, dan-_

"CUKUP KOMOHOOONNNN AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATNYAAAAA"

"Bertahanlah…"

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI SASUKEEEEEEE… hiks"

"Baiklah"

Hinata PoV end

Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Hinata dan semuanya kembali normal. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"…."

"Hei…"

Tidak lama kemudian, permata hitam keluar dari dalam tubuh Hinata, dan dengan cepat, Sasuke mengambil mutiara itu. "Maafkan aku".

"….."

"Kumohon katakan sesuatu…".

"…."

"Dengar, ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya… Jangan diam saja, kid"

"Sasuke…. Apa… apa boleh aku-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk melakukannya. "Kid, aku…".

"Mereka tewas... di depanku… dan sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah menangisi mereka…"

"…."

"Aku mencoba terus kuat dan menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa aku baik-baik saja…"

"…."

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain mengasihaniku… aku terus tersenyum dan bersikap kuat…"

"…."

"Aku tidak boleh menangis…tapi, aku ingin menangis… hiks"

"Kid, aku tidak peduli kenapa kau tidak bisa menangis di depan orang lain, tapi kau bisa menangis sekarang… tidak akan ada yang melihatmu menangis di sini… hanya ada aku dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun"

"hiks"

"Jadi berhentilah dengan senyuman palsumu yang selalu kau tunjukkan saat kau sedih, kau mengerti? Itu memuakkan"

"Hiks… hiks Whaaaaaaaa". Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia seperti mengeluarkan semua air matanya yang sudah lama ia simpan dan air matanya mengalir deras. 'Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa nyaman bersamanya… di sisinya… kenapa sekarang dia sangat baik padaku?' "Hiks"

"Menangislah…". Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata dengan canggung. Ia sendiri merasa ia bukanlah dirinya yang biasanya. Ia yang biasanya akan membuat orang lain menangis, marah, dan sedih. Bukan malah mencoba menghibur dan menenangkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Merasa baikan sekarang?".

"Hiks". Hinata masih sesenggukan.

"Belum? Ck, merepotkan…". Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang hinata dan memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku tidak bisa percaya aku melakukan ini".

"Apa? Raja iblis kami tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya?"

"Heh, apa kau mencoba balas dendam karena aku selalu menggodamu setiap hari?"

"Tidak juga…"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Hinata terkejut. Ia menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Berapa lama kau tidak mandi? Baumu seperti telur busuk". Sasuke masih menutupi hidungnya.

"Tiga… hari…". Hinata memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Tiga apa?". Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mandi jika para iblismu terus-terusan mengintipku saat aku masuk ke kamar mandi… Aku bahkan harus diam-diam buang air kecil di malam hari…". Kata Hinata tidak terima.

"tinggal di istanaku tidak sama dengan tinggal di royal suite… memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Pelayan? Butler? Aku lebih suka membunuh mereka daripada membayar mereka…."

"Benarkah?"

"Ck, lupakan saja, kita pulang sekarang…"

"Hai hai…"

Saat sampai di istana, Sasuke pergi lagi untuk mencoba kekuatan barunya. Dan Hinata sendiri lebih memilih menemui Gaara lagi.

"Kaasan?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Hinata cemas.

"Seperti biasanya…"

Hinata memperhatikan kaki Gaara yang berdarah. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Aku…"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kaasan… kenapa orang terus berjuang untuk hidup? Aku pernah melihat orang di luar sana berusaha keras untuk hidup… tapi itu tidak ada artinya"

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar, Gaara-kun…"

"Tapi kenapa? Meskipun aku hidup dan bertahan, jika Master tidak menyukaiku lagi, aku akan mati dan aku akan tetap menderita… jadi… kenapa?"

"Itu karena kau belum menemukan seseorang yang peduli padamu dan kau pedulikan…"

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Dengar Gaara-kun, jika kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai, kau akan memiliki keinginan untuk hidup demi orang itu dan melindungi orang itu dengan segenap jiwamu… lalu, hidupmu akan menjadi berarti…"

"Seseorang yang ingin kulindungi?"

"Un"

"Benar juga… aku membutuhkan seorang kekasih…"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Gaara. "Ini rahasia diantara kita, kau mengerti?"

Gaara mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Alasan kenapa aku tinggal di sini… itu karena Sasuke… karena dia hidup, aku juga hidup… dan karena dia di sini, aku juga di sini… itulah alasan kenapa aku terus berjuang… Meskipun dia kejam padaku, aku akan bertahan…"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melindungi kalian… dan aku akan menemukan seseorang yang akan kulindungi sepanjang sisa hidupku juga… meskipun kerajaan ini akan hancur, aku akan bertahan… aku janji…"

"Itu baru semangat…".

"Arigatou ne, kaasan…".

Setelah puas melihat keadaan Gaara, dengan cepat Hinata keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Ia langsung membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan mulai memejamkan mata. Ia benar-benar lelah. Tapi baru beberapa menit ia memejamkan mata, ia merasa seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. "Ngh… Siapa?". Hinata menggeliat pelan.

"Bangunlah, Putri Tidur…".

"Aku masih ngantuk…. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai besok?". Hinata masih belum membuka matanya.

"Ck, saat kubilang bangun, kau harus bangun…"

"Hai hai… ada apa?". Hinata mengucek kedua matanya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan aku ingin kau membuatku tertidur"

"Apa? Kau bersikap seperti anak kecil saja…"

"Mengocehlah tentang cinta, keinginan atau apapun yang akan membuatku bosan dan mengantuk...". Sasuke naik ke ranjang dan berbaring, tapi dia tidak masuk ke dalam selimut.

'Tu-tunggu sebentar... dia di tempat tidurku?'. Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Mulailah mengoceh... ah, kuso... dingin sekali di sini..."

Hinata mengucek matanya lagi. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya dengan Sasuke yang berbaring di ranjangngnya. "Argh". Ia bahkan mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan jika yang dilihatnya dan apa yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi. "Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Kau di tempat tidurku..."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu katamu? Kau laki-laki dan aku perempuan... kita di tempat tidur yang sama dan kau hanya bilang, lalu?"

"Hnnn lanjutkan, kau mulai membuat mataku terasa berat"

"Aku tidak sedang mencoba membuatmu tertidur... aku mencoba membuatmu kembali ke kamarmu..."

"..."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menyeringai tanpa berbalik melihat Hinata. "Heh, ini juga bukan kamarmu, Hime... ini adalah istana dan kerajaanku, jadi ini adalah kamarku..."

"Tapi-"

"Tapi apa? Ini memang kamarku, secara harfiah dan secara nyata, ini tetap kamarku..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pindah ke kamarmu... minggir!"

"Sayang sekali aku harus memberitahumu... tapi tempat tidurku rusak"

"Apa? Kau... kau pasti sengaja melakukannya..."

"Tempat tidur itu memang sudah tua..."

"Sudah tua, huh? Aku yakin kau pasti melompat di atasnya..."

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata dan meletakkan satu tangannya di bawah kepalanya. "Dengar, aku kesini untuk tidur nyenyak sehingga aku bisa melanjutkan rencanaku... dan sebagai pembantu kecilku, tidakkah kau merasa sedikit bangga bisa tidur di dekat tuanmu ini?"

"Tidak..."

"Kau bohong"

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong"

"Heh, bagus... aku mulai mengantuk karena berdebat denganmu... kau bisa duduk di sana dan tidur sambil duduk..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan berbaring"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu... tapi baiklah..."

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya dengan membelakangi Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian, ia merasakan Sasuke berguling dengan punggung hangatnya menyentuh punggungnya. "Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, tentangku?"

"Kau sedikit berguna"

"Bukan itu... maksudku apakah kau melihatku... uh... menarik... atau... cantik?". Hinata malu menanyakannya. 'Ini adalah pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah kutanyakan pada seorang pria'.

"Entahlah... kalau begitu berbaliklah... biarkan aku melihat wajahmu".

"Itu berarti kau tidak pernah melihat wajahku sebelumnya, atau jangan-jangan kau melupakan wajahku...". Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ck, Kupikir kau lumayan cantik... lebih cantik dari wanita itu tentunya"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Kau senang sekarang?"

"Un... Arigatou...". Hinata tersenyum malu. "Dan... apakah kau keberatan jika... jika aku menjadi makhluk abadi sepertimu?"

"….."

"Ma-maksudku aku sendiri tidak keberatan karena itu artinya kita akan bersama se-selamanya…"

"Itu adalah salah satu pernyataan terseram yang pernah kudengar"

"Eh?"

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan… hmmm itu berarti kau tidak akan mati… jadi aku bisa menyuruhmu bekerja setiap waktu sampai kau kelelahan dan kau tidak akan mati karena itu… Dan bahkan aku bisa membunuhmu kapanpun aku kesal dan kau tidak akan mati…".

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?".

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi makhluk abadi, tinggal katakan saja… dan aku akan mengaturnya untukmu… itu mudah"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Hoaaammmm… Uh aku ingin tidur sekarang…. Besok akan ku ubah kau menjadi makhluk abadi"

"Un…"

"Kid?"

"hmm?"

"Arigatou"

"H-huh?". Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menunggu Sasuke untuk bicara, tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar dengkuran yang samar. 'Dia sudah tidur… sepertinya aku harus tidur juga…'. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja ia masih canggung berada satu ranjang dengan pria yang ia cintai, tapi ia juga merasa sangat nyaman. "Oyasumi, Sasuke…".

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 8 -The Last Moment-

Pair : SasuHina

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humor (maybe)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typos, etc

* * *

-Fantasia-The Realm of Thanos-

{Sasuhina Version}

* * *

-The Last Moment-

Saat Hinata bangun, Sasuke sudah pergi. Ia bahkan terkejut melihat dirinya yang tertutup selimut. 'Dia menyelimutiku?'. Ia keluar dari kamar dan mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya dan dengan segera ia berencana pergi keluar istana untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sasori, Toneri dan Kakashi. Ia cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar Sasuke dan akan menuju jalan keluar, tapi sebelum itu ia menemui Gaara terlebih dahulu yang terlihat sudah menunggunya.

"Kaasan… aku akan pergi…". Kata Gaara tiba-tiba.

"K-kau mau kemana?". Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ke tempat yang aman…"

"Ke tempat yang aman?". Hinata mengeryit bingung.

"Un, kerajaan ini akan runtuh. Dan aku harus pergi kecuali jika aku ingin lenyap…". Gaara memberi Hinata sebuah gambar. Di dalam gambar itu, ada empat orang bergandengan tangan. Seorang pria, seorang wanita, seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Orang-orang di gambar itu terlihat seperti Sasuke, Hinata dan Gaara.

'Tapi siapa anak perempuan ini?'. Hinata mengernyit bingung dengan salah satu anak dalam gambar.

"Kumohon menikahlah dengan Master… karena aku menginginkan adik perempuan…". Kata Gaara kemudian menjawab kebingungan Hinata. Dan setelah memberikan senyum terbaiknya, ia menghilang dalam kegelapan.

'waktunya semakin dekat… aku harus cepat!". Hinata melangkah menuju jalan keluar yang ada di bawah ranjang Sasuke. Ia beruntung karena Sasuke belum menutup jalan itu. Ia harus berhasil sampai ke kota dan bertemu dengan Shion.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Hinata… Sasuke sudah mendapatkan semua kekuatannya kembali… Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Shion sangat cemas dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Shion-san, bisakah kau membantuku? Tolong bawa Sasori-san dan yang lainnya kesini… kumohon…"

"Kau mempunyai rencana?"

"Kumohon lakukan saja… aku akan memberitahumu nanti…"

"Baiklah…". Shion memejamkan matanya dan dalam sekejab Sasori dan yang lainnya berada di hadapan Hinata.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang terjadi?". Sasori terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku ingin pulang…". Toneri menoleh kesana kemari melihat sekelilingnya.

"Dimana aku?". Kakashi melihat semua orang yang ada di sana mencoba mencari tahu dimana dia berada.

Hinata mengeluarkan bola itu dan menunjukkannya pada mereka berharap akan mengembalikan ingatan mereka, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Ah, itu… biarkan aku saja Hinata…". Kata Shion menawarkan diri membantu. Ia mengambil bola itu dan menggenggamnya di depan dadanya, lalu menggumamkan semacam mantra. Kemudian, seperti jiwa yang kembali ke raga, kekuatan mereka kembali ke pemilik aslinya.

"Aku ingat sekarang… Hinata, kau dan pria raven itu-". Sasori menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Kalian sangat kejam…". Toneri menatap Hinata dengan kecewa.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?". Tanya Kakashi sinis.

"Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti kalian… tapi aku ingin menyelamatkan kalian semua…"

"….". Sasori, Toneri dan Kakashi saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke dari mengambil kekuatan kalian, tapi aku bisa mengembalikannya pada kalian semua…". Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu?". Sasori mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian… Tolong bantu aku mengalahkan Sasuke… Bantu aku menghentikannya menghancurkan dunia ini…".

Hinata kemudian menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Alasan tentang kenapa ia di Fantasia, tentang kunci-kunci itu, blue orb, penciptaan Fantasia, termasuk kisah dari versi Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat Shion terlihat sangat terkejut saat ia menceritakan kisah lengkap yang Sasuke ceritakan.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata, dengan cepat Shion membuat rencana. "Jika dalam kasus ini, aku ingin kalian semua memberikan kunci kalian pada Hinata…".

"Apa? Tapi kupikir dia hanya akan memilih satu…". Kata Sasori bingung.

"Bagaimanapun juga, itu akan sulit mendapatkan kunci utama…". Sahut Kakashi.

"Tapi bagaimana? Dia tidak bisa mencintai kami bertiga dan Sasuke juga!". Toneri tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Blue orb bisa mengubah kekuatan kalian ke sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kalian, itu adalah kunci di hati kalian…. Di dalam kerajaan kegelapan, ada tumpuan yang bisa disisipkan empat kunci untuk membuat kerajaan itu tidak aktif, tapi kupikir tiga kunci sudah cukup…". Shion menjelaskan semuanya. "Itu adalah satu-satunya cara jika kita tidak bisa membunuh Sasuke…".

"Itu bisa dicoba…". Hinata tersenyum setuju. "Baiklah semuanya… kita harus menyelamatkan dunia ini…"

"Baik… tapi kau harus menciumku setelah itu…". Sasori menyeringai.

"Itu curang…". Toneri tidak terima dengan pernyataan Sasori.

"Kalian terlalu kekanak – kanakan…". Kata Kakashi malas. Setelah itu ia menyeringai. "Tapi aku juga menginginkannya…"

"A-apa?". Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah…"

"Kita mulai…". Shion mengucapkan mantra dan bola itu mulai bersinar sangat terang. Dan tak lama kemudian tiga pria itu menggenggam sebuah kunci di tangan mereka masing-manging. Sasori menggenggam kunci merah, Toneri menggenggam kunci putih dan Kakashi menggenggam kunci perak.

"Jadi ini adalah…". Sasori masih mengamati kunci di tangannya.

"Kunci kami? Hebat… aku penasaran bagaimana wujud kunci utama…". Lanjut Toneri.

"Berhenti mencuri kalimatku". Kata Sasori menatap Toneri tajam.

"Oops, gomen gomen…"

"Sekarang, rencana bagian kedua… Hinata, kembalilah ke kerajaannya dan bersikaplah seperti tidak ada yang terjadi…". Shion memotong pertengkaran Sasori dan Toneri. "Sekarang, ambillah kunci-kunci ini, dan kami akan menemukan jalan lain ke sana, dan kami akan mengalihkan perhatiannya…".

"Un…". Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Berhati-hatilah…". Sasori, Toneri dan Kakashi terlihat cemas.

Setelah itu, Shion menggunakan blue orb untuk mengembalikan Hinata ke kerajaan tepat di kamar Sasuke. Hinata beruntung karena Sasuke sedang tidak ada di kamar. Ia kemudian melihat lagi darah yang sangat banyak ada di lantai. Rantai yang selalu digunakan untuk merantai Gaara sangat kotor. 'apa yang terjadi padanya?'

"Di sana kau ternyata… jadi kau mengunjungi anak itu lagi, eh?".

"I-itu-"

"Tadi malam dia membuat kerusuhan… dia berusaha keras untuk kabur, lalu aku melumpuhkannya… ck, tapi dia berhasil kabur sekarang… Aku penasaran dengan apa yang membuatnya sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini".

"…."

"Ikutlah denganku… Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi makhluk abadi sekarang…". Sasuke berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu. Ia terlihat tergesa-gesa.

Dengan cepat Hinata mengikutinya ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Hingga ia sampai ke tempat yang suhunya sangat panas. Lelehan api dimana-mana. Ia menatap tempat itu ngeri.

"Jadi intinya kita akan melakukan ritual aneh untuk membuatmu abadi di sini… Dan ini adalah inti dari kerajaan". Kata Sasuke menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?". Hinata merasa tubuhnya memanas.

"Tutup matamu!".

Hinata menutup matanya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Tenang saja… Ini tidak akan menyakitimu". Suara berat Sasuke terdengar menenangkan dan berhasil membuat Hinata tenang.

'Apakah sudah selesai?'. Ia sudah memejamkan matanya cukup lama. Tubuhnya tidak merasa panas seperti saat baru masuk ke tempat itu.

"Selesai".

"…."

"Aku mendapatkannya kembali, kid… Aku mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali…". Sasuke tertawa menikmati hasilnya.

Hinata membuka matanya. Ia terkejut melihat Sasuke dengan dua pasang sayap iblis di punggunggnya.

"Ck, lebih baik aku menyingkirkan sayang-sayap ini… Aku hanya butuh kekuatanku". Sasuke melenyapkan sayap-sayapnya dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Tiba-tiba tanah yang mereka pijaki bergetar.

'Ini adalah tanda dari kebangkitannya…'. Hinata sangat cemas. Tapi ia terus berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya. "Aku senang kau mendapatkannya, Sasuke…"

"Hn"

"Tunggu…". Sasori tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kami mendapatkanmu, Raja Iblis". Kata Kakashi yang berada di samping Sasori.

"Apa ini?". Sasuke terlihat sangat marah dengan kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana mereka bisa… aa, aku tahu itu… kau adalah orang di balik ini semua".

Shion muncul dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. "Ya, kami semua termasuk Hinata…"

"Kau juga? Tapi kenapa?". Sasuke tidak bisa percaya itu. Wajahnya berubah sangat dingin dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Go-gomen… tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menghancurkan dunia ini…". Hinata sungguh merasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

"Ck, sama seperti sebelumnya…. Tidak berguna". Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. "Kau membuat berbagai macam konspirasi di belakangku"

"Tidak… a-aku… aku melakukannya karena aku… aku…"

"Kau apa? Mencintaiku? Omong kosong". Ejek Sasuke tajam. "Kau sama saja dengannya… kau menyedihkan… aku seharusnya tidak percaya padamu"

"Tidak aku-". Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya ke arahnya. Ia memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku tidak sama sepertinya… Percayalah, meskipun aku tidak bisa setuju dengan apa yang ingin kau capai, aku tetap mencintaimu…"

"…."

"Aku akan menghentikanmu melakukan rencanamu, karena aku mencintaimu… Jadi, aku akan berjuang menyelamatkan dunia ini… Karena dunia ini sudah indah seperti ini dan apa adanya… Kau tidak perlu mengubahnya lagi, Sasuke…"

"….."

"Ada cinta di dunia ini… itu adalah salah satu perasaan yang terus-terusan kau sangkal dan benci, hanya perasaan itulah yang bisa membuat orang-orang yang menderita terus bertahan…"

"….."

"Aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa cinta bisa mengubah segalanya… Cintaku untukmu dan untuk dunia ini membuatku memutuskan bahwa aku ingin menyelamatkan kalian berdua, dan aku yakin aku bisa melakukan itu…".

"…."

"Maafkan aku karena melakukan semua ini di belakangmu, tapi ini untukmu… Bukan untuk kami semua… itulah kenapa… itulah kenapa aku harus melakukan ini, Sasuke…"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Sasori, Toneri dan Kakashi berlari ke arah Sasuke yang mereka kira akan melukai Hinata, tapi Sasuke hanya memberikan ruang pada Hinata tanpa mengatakan apapun. Perhatian Hinata berhenti pada sebuah tumpuan, yang diukir dengan banyak lambang. Empat lambang dari kunci. Dengan cepat Hinata meletakkan kunci-kunci itu di atas lambang-lambang itu. Kunci merah untuk lambang merah, kunci perak untuk lambang perak, dan kunci putih untuk lambang putih. Meskipun kunci utama tidak ada, tumpuan itu tetep bereaksi dan tanah mulai bergetar sekali lagi. Kunci-kunci itu mulai bersinar satu persatu, tapi tiba-tiba saat ketiga kunci itu sudah bersinar, sinar itu lenyap begitu saja.

"Oh, tidak…. Sepertinya itu hanya bekerja dengan bantuan dari kunci ke empat…". Kata Shion kemudian mengejutkan semua orang di sana. "Sasuke kunci milikmu…".

"Cih". Sasuke melempar sesuatu dari sakunya tanpa menatap Hinata. Itu adalah kunci utama. "Setelah aku meninggalkan kamarmu pagi ini, kunci sialan ini muncul begitu saja…"

"Sasuke…"

"Cepat gunakan itu dan aku akan pura-pura ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya…"

"A-arigatou". Dengan cepat Hinata meletakkan kunci utama di atas tumpuan, dan benda itu bersinar sekali lagi, bahkan lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

Bebatuan dan para iblis mulai berjatuhan dari atas, dan mereka lenyap saat tubuh mereka menyentuh api yang ada di sekitar mereka. Hinata melihat iblis-iblis yang berjatuhan itu, dan ia bernapas lega karena tidak melihat Gaara dari mereka.

"Semuanya lari!". Shion mulai berteriak dan memerintahkan semua orang lari. Ia membuat lingkaran transportasi dan dia menghilang saat melewatinya. Sasori, Toneri, dan Kakashi juga ikut melewati lingkaran hitam itu dan menghilang.

"Ada apa Sasuke?". Suara Naruto terdengar menggema.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau akan tidur dengan waktu yang sangat lama dan begitu juga denganku"

"Tidur, huh? Sepertinya aku memang membutuhkannya…"

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Pergilah ke lingkaran hitam itu, sekarang!". Perintahnya.

"Tapi…"

"Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Naruto… itu adalah berbagi hal yang sama secara abadi… jika tempat ini hancur, begitu pula denganku"

"Tapi Sasuke-".

"Cepat pergi, bodoh! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah jelekmu yang memuakkan itu lagi"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Matanya mulai berair.

"Kembalilah ke duniamu dan jangan pernah kembali… aku akan menjadi seperti kerajaan ini… Hampa dan terlupakan…"

"Tidak, kau akan pergi dengan-"

"Kid, Awas….!". Sasuke melompat dan mendorong Hinata untuk mencegah batu itu menimpa Hinata. Dan sebagai gantinya batu-batu itu menimpa dirinya sendiri dan dia terjatuh. "Agh".

"Sasuke… apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Kau selalu saja menyusahkanku…"

"Go-gomen ne… a-aku…"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu… kau harus pergi denganku!". Hinata mencoba sekuat tenaga menarik Sasuke paksa untuk masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu dan berhasil. Mereka masuk dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di suatu tempat.

"I-ini hutan…". Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Kita berhasil, Sasuke…".

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku… agh tidak mampu berdiri lagi…". Sasuke terlihat sangat kesakitan, sama seperti Sasori, Toneri, dan Kakashi saat ia menyerap kekuatan mereka. Tapi yang terlihat sekarang adalah rasa sakitnya lebih besar. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, lalu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke depan. Hinata dengan cepat merentangkan tangannya untuk menangkapnya. "Heh, terima kasih banyak, kid… aku menghargainya".

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba berdarah?". Hinata terkejut melihat darah mengalir dari berbagai tempat di tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kerajaan itu, terjadi juga padaku… Karena Naruto… uhukk". Sasuke selalu mengeluarkan darah saat ia mencoba bicara. "bantu aku…. agh… aku ingin duduk". Dengan bantuan Sasori dan Toneri, Sasuke bisa duduk dengan nyaman di bawah salah satu pohon. Dia tertawa, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. "Arigatou".

"Kumohon jangan terlalu banyak bicara Sasuke… atau lukamu akan-"

"Akan apa? Ini adalah akhir dari Raja Iblis… Itu benarkan? Kalian semua menang sekarang, huh?"

Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air matanya yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Air matanya bahkan tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, bahkan sudah sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Heh, Untuk apa kau menangis? Ini adalah waktunya bagimu untuk bernyanyi, menari dan-"

"Hiks….hiks…"

"Kid…"

"Hiks…"

"Jangan menangis, Hinata…"

"Hiks…". 'Apa? Dia memanggil namaku? Tidak mungkin… dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan namaku…'.

"Untuk apa kau menangisi pria brengsek sepertiku? Aku adalah musuhmu... dan paling tidak seperti itulah aku…"

"Hiks kau… hiks dasar idiot…"

"Ck, aku tidak bisa percaya ini… aku menyerah pada impianku untuk memperjuangkan kerajaan dan malah menghancurkannya… hanya demi seorang gadis kecil…". Kaki Sasuke mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sasuke, Kakimu…". Hinata terkejut melihatnya.

"Heh, tak heran kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya sedikitpun…"

"Tapi-"

"Sepertinya aku akan lenyap, huh? Aku tahu itu…"

"Ja-jadi kau akan… kau akan mati?"

"Mati? Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya… Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Sasuke aku-"

"Ha ha aku lupa… kau belum pernah mati sebelumnya, huh?"

"Hiks…"

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?". Hinata berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, tapi itu sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya menghentikan air matanya. Ia bahkan lebih banyak mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis… Jangan menangisi pria brengsek sepertiku…. Jangan menangis untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik… Jangan menangis untuk pria yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana melindungi gadis yang sangat dia cintai…"

"Hiks Sasuke…hiks… tidak tidak… aku hiks tidak ingin kehilanganmu… hiks aku…"

Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, Sasuke mencoba tersenyum pada Hinata. Itu adalah senyuman yang berbeda dari seringaian nakal yang biasa ia tunjukkan. "Tapi kau tahu apa? Aku tidak akan menyesal dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan…"

"Hiks kenapa?"

"Heh, Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini… itu karena…"

"Hiks a-apa?"

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata…"

-Deg-

Tubuh Hinata menegang.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap hari, siang dan malam… Bahkan aku tersiksa karena itu… Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih maupun tanpa harapan hanya karenaku…. aku ingin kau bahagia…"

"…."

"Aku sudah lelah… dan kupikir ini semua sudah cukup…".

"…hiks"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia saat kita bersama, kid… Aku ingin sepertimu… yang bisa bersikap baik dan begitu polos…"

"….."

"Tapi apa dayaku… aku… aku hanyalah iblis dan kau adalah malaikat, Kid… Kegelapan dan cahaya tidak bisa bersatu… aku mencoba keras masuk ke cahaya itu, tapi aku tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Hinata… Aku hanya tidak bisa… itulah kenapa… akan lebih baik bagiku jika aku menghilang…"

"I-itu tidak benar… aku mencintaimu juga… kita bisa bersama Sasuke…"

"…."

"Meskipun kau selalu menggodaku, bahkan meskipun kadang kau sangat menggangguku dan membuatku kesal… bahkan meskipun kau adalah raja iblis… aku hiks… aku selalu mencintaimu… itulah kenapa aku… aku ingin kau masuk kedalam cahaya itu dan hidup bersamaku hiks aku… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu… kau… hiks dasar bodoh…"

"Hinata…"

"Hiks…"

"Aku akui aku salah… ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang membalas cintaku, peduli padaku lebih dari aku peduli padanya… heh tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menggenggam tangannya…. Ck, aku menjadi sangat lemah… hahaha… Raja iblis bersikap lemah dan mengatakan hal-hal yang indah pada gadis kecil…. Apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini? Pasti dunia akan segera berakhir, heh…"

"Hiks…"

"Ayolah kid, tertawalah…". Tubuh bagian atas Sasuke mulai terlihat transparan. "Hei… bisakah kau berjanji padaku tentang satu hal?"

"A-apa?"

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu mengingatku… Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan lupa bahwa makhluk kotor ini pernah mencintaimu… kau mau kan?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Aku janji… tidak, aku bersumpah…"

"Terima kasih banyak…"

"Un…"

"Heh, tidakkah kau berpikir aku terlalu keluar dari karakter asliku sekarang?". Sasuke tertawa. "Aku akan menyalahkan semuanya padamu, Hinata…"

"Hiks…"

"Buatlah Fantasia menjadi lebih baik… Bangunlah sebuah dunia tanpa peperangan, tanpa kebencian dan tanpa penolakan dan tanpa air mata…. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya…"

"Hiks…"

"Sayonara"

"Tidak!"

Tubuh Sasuke mulai menghilang. "Ingatlah janjimu, Kid… bahkan jika kau sudah mempunyai suami, jangan pernah melupakanku… heh, Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu…". Setelah itu Ia benar-benar lenyap. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa kecuali udara kosong.

"Sasukeeeeeeee….. Hiks tidak… jangan menghilang… hiks… kumohon jangan…". Hinata menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Sasori, Toneri, Kakashi dan Shion mengelilinginya. "Sasuke no baka…"

Lima belas menit kemudian…

"Hinata…". Shion berlutut di samping Hinata dan merangkul pundaknya. "Kita pulang sekarang, un…"

"Hiks U-un…". Hinata mengangguk pelan. 'Sayonara, Sasuke….'

-END-


End file.
